Series of Songs
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Full summary inside. The title basically says it all. It is a series, of songs. Rated T because I cannot control what songs you send in. Try to make it only Romance couples please, not Friendship couples. But if you seriously want to, I put Friendship as a genre.
1. Got Me Good: Cody Simpson

**Hey! I know many people have done things like this before but I wanted to do it too. I've been really tired lately and I'm having trouble coming up with new fanfiction story ideas so I figured I'd work on this until I can come up with a new one. Please send in your request! Wait, that isn't right... Please send in your requests!**

* * *

**Pairing : Fiolee**

**Song : Got Me Good - Cody Simpson**

**Requested by : Me**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Marshall and Fionna had been dating for nearly two full years, much to Cake's dismay. They were at the beach, sitting under Marshall's umbrella. They were sitting by the shoreline. Fionna had her feet in her water.

"Come on Marshy, put your feet in the water. The umbrella blocks the sun enough that you can." Fionna said.

"No." he said. Fionna pouted.

"Fine. If you won't do that you have to sing me a song that you wrote before we started dating." Fionna said, triumphantly smirking. Marshall sighed in defeat. He got his guitar.

_"You _

_I _

_You _

_I like this right here _

_Word on the street is that you're single _

_So baby have you heard my single? _

_It goes la di da and hits like a cymbal _

_I drew a heart with my finger on you window _

She smiled. She remembered when she woke up and saw a heart on her window. She laughed as Marshall continued.

_Even with your hair up, you're what's up _

_Even in your sweat pants you're what's up _

_Even when you wake up without any makeup I'm in love _

_Cuz I'm so tired of the same old thing _

_Imma need something new in my life _

_Yeah, so tired of the same old games _

_Yeah, it's time I start fitting right _

Marshall smiled at these lyrics. All those girls who only dated him to say she was dating the Vampire King. Fionna was different. She liked him for him. Vampire King or not.

_Cuz you got me good, girl _

_I feel so good, girl _

_You got me good and you know that I need you so bad _

_You said you're talking to your ex boy _

_Well just remember he's your ex boy _

_Well maybe I could be your next boy _

_And just remember that you're better than the rest so baby what's up _

Fionna and Prince Gumball had just broken up when Marshall wrote this song. Prince Gumball and Fionna were kinda the one again off again couple, so Marshall didn't like it when they would talk again. Because that mean't they would get back together.

_Even in your work clothes, you're what's up _

_You know how to work well, girl, what's up _

_Girl you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise, what's up _

_Cuz I'm so tired of the same old thing _

_Imma need something new in my life _

_Yeah, so tired of the same old games _

_Yeah, it's time I start fitting right _

_Cuz you got me good, girl _

_I feel so good, girl _

_You got me good and you know that I need you so bad _

_I wanna know what it feels like _

_To run my fingers through you hair _

_I wanna know what drives you wild _

_Cuz baby we could drive it there _

_Tell me that I'm dreaming _

_No I don't wanna wake up _

_Ooh _

_Cuz I'm so tired of the same old thing _

_Imma need something new in my life _

_Yeah, so tired of the same old games _

_Yeah, it's time I start fitting right _

_Cuz you got me good, girl _

_I feel so good, girl _

_You got me good and you know that I need you so bad _

_Cuz you got me good, girl _

_I feel so good, girl _

_You got me good and you know that I need you so bad _

_So bad _

He stopped singing and looked up. Fionna was smiling. "Happy?" he asked.

"Yes. When did you write that?" she asked. He blushed.

"Four years ago... When I had a crush on you." He said. Fionna leaned in and kissed him.

"You're too sweet." she said.

"Tell anyone, and I will kill you." he said.

"You love me too much to kill me." she said.

"I hate it when you're right." he shrugged. She laughed.

* * *

**Send in your requests! Please!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Soul Sister: Train

**Hey! I don't let non-logged in reviews appear to me but don't worry, I still get them. This chapter said it was from Anonymous but request by ProudtoMe.**

* * *

**Pairing : MarceLee**

**Song : Soul Sister - Train**

**Requested by : ProudtoMe**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Marshall was sitting alone in his house. Another birthday, another year closer to everyone he knows now to die. Birthday's had lost their meaning to Marshall. Fionna had come over, and given him something she found in the woods. It was cool, but Marshall was just missing something. Someone.

He missed Marceline. He loved her with all of his un-beating heart. She didn't even know how much he loved her. When she had to go back to the Nightosphere, Marshall felt like dying. He - He had to sing something to calm himself down. He got his guitar.

"_Hey, hey hey _

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains _

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind _

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream _

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind _

Marceline was amazing. The best thing was, Marshall never had to watch her die. She would live forever, just like him. Marceline was a vampire too.

_Hey Soul Sister, ain't that on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! _

_Hey Soul Sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... _

_Tonight _

_Hey, hey hey _

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me _

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny-i-i-i _

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest _

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind _

_Hey Soul Sister, ain't that on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! _

_Hey Soul Sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... _

_Tonight _

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need _

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of _

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be _

_I want the world to see you be with me _

_Hey soul sister, ain't that on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! _

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight, _

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... _

_Tonight _

_Hey, hey hey _

_Tonight _

_Hey, hey hey _

_Tonight_"

Marshall was so busy singing he didn't hear the door open and close. He floated back down to the couch. After two years of Cake and Fionna complaining he finally got a new one. Two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

"No way." he mumbled. He turned around to be face to face with his old friend.

"Hi Marshall." Marceline said. "Happy Birthday."

"T-Thanks." he said.

For the first time ever, he was at a loss for words. She smiled. There was a small moment of silence. Suddenly, Marceline kissed Marshall, leaving him speechless.

"Oh, and Marshall? That was a really sweet song you wrote." she said gently.

"Thanks. Every word was true." he shrugged. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Best birthday ever." he said. She laughed.

* * *

**Hurray! Another chapter done! Anyway, send in your requests or reviews!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Dumb: Nirvana

**Hey! I realized that this story can go up as high as I want, so it's perfect! Anytime I get writter's block I can work on this! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline**

**Song : Dumb - Nirvana**

**Requested by : He23t**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn and Flame Princess have been dating for almost a year now. They have grown closer and closer the more time they spend together. Princess Bubblegum was fine with this, as Finn had finally found someone his own age. Marceline? Not so much.

After he saved her from the Nightosphere in that stupid paper plate mask, she began to have feelings for him. But she knew it was no use, Finn and Flame Princess are the same age, and they're happy together.

But still, she couldn't stop having feelings for him. She tried to stay away from Finn as much as she could, that is why after he saved her she told him she didn't want to be friends anymore. That was half true. She kinda wanted to be MORE than friends.

Marceline floated back and forth, as Princess Bubblegum watched. Surprisingly, they were actually best friends now that Finn only had time for Jake and Flame Princess.

"Marceline can you stop pacing?" PB asked.

"Sorry... I can't help it. How did you lose feelings for him so fast?" Marceline asked.

"Well, Finn is 15, Flame Princess is 15. They're the same age, and they both love each other. If Finn is happy, you should be happy too." Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah but that isn't gonna make me stop having feelings for him. It's so stupid. When I have a crush on a guy, I can lose it whenever I want. Why is Finn so different?" Marceline asked.

Princess Bubblegum paused for a minute, choosing her words. "Well, maybe... You have... something... bigger then a crush on him." she said. Marceline froze in her place and whipped around.

"What? Y-You think I? _Love_ him?" she asked.

"By your reaction to it then yes. Okay, what do you usually do to get your mind off stuff?" PB asked.

"Write a new song." Marceline shrugged.

"Okay. Sing whatever comes to mind." PB said. Marceline shrugged and turned on some music.

_"I'm not like them, but I can pretend _

_The sun is gone, but I have a light _

_The day is done, but I'm having fun _

_I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy _

Even thought that line maybe next to no sense, Marceline continued. Princess Bubblegum watched her friend float around singing.

_Think I'm just happy, think I'm just happy, think I'm just happy _

_My heart is broke, but I have some glue _

_Help me inhale, and mend it with you _

_We'll float around, and hang out on clouds _

_Then we'll come down, and have a hangover _

_Have a hangover, have a hangover, have a hangover, have a hangover _

_Skin the sun, fall asleep, wish away, the soul is cheap _

_Lesson learned, wish me luck, soothe the burn _

_Wake me up _

_I'm not like them, but I can pretend _

_The sun is gone, but I have a light _

_The day is done, but I'm having fun _

_I think I'm dumb, maybe just happy _

_Think I'm just happy, think I'm just happy, think I'm just happy _

_... _

_I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb _

_I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb_"

"Marceline, you so aren't dumb." a different voice said. Marceline's eyes got wide and turned around to see Finn standing next to Princess Bubblegum.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your g-girlfriend?" Marceline asked, choking on the word girlfriend.

"Didn't you hear? We broke up yesterday." Finn said.

"How long have you been here?" Marceline asked.

"The whole time, you were just so busy you didn't notice." Finn said. There was a small moment of silence.

Marceline blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think I'll leave you too alone." Princess said, leaving.

"So..." Finn said.

"So..." Marceline said.

"Marceline? Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Marceline said. Finn leaned in and kissed her.

"Maybe you are dumb. You like me too much." Finn said.

"Shut up before I get smart." Marceline said.

"Your wish is my command." Finn said, bowing.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm probably getting another chapter up today, so send in your requests or reviews! Until the next chapter, peace!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Miley Cyrus

**Hey! As I promised, another chapter. This is my first non-romance chapter, so I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway, this is another Anonymous song request. I don't think I will get another chapter up today, but I will try. Send in your requests please! I cannot continue the story without them!**

* * *

**Pairings : Nobody**

**Song : Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Miley Cyrus**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fionna, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and every other royal girl in the Kingdom were at Princess Bubblegum's Castle for a big sleepover. Fionna was special, she was invited as the hero of Aaa.

Marceline was wearing a dark blue tangtop with dark blue pajama bottoms that had bats on them. Fionna was wearing a light blue tangtop with plain darker light blue pajama bottoms.

Princess Bubblegum was wearing bright pink pajama's with bubblegum bubbles printed on the pants. LSP was wearing a garbage bag. They had already played a bunch of games Marceline told them about. They were playing karaoke.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Marceline and Fionna raised their hands.

"Okay. We'll just make this like, a lumpin duet." LSP said. Princess Gumball turned on some music. **(Plain italics is Marceline and then italics without any caps is Fionna and italic caps is both)**

"_i come home in the morning light my mother says 'when you're gonna live you life right?' _

_oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones and girls they wanna have fun _

_oh girls just wanna have fun _

_The phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells 'What you're gonna do with your life?' _

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one but girls they wanna have fun _

_Oh girls just wanna have _

_THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WANT _

_SOME FUN _

_WHEN THE WORKING DAY IS DONE OH GIRLS THEY WANNA HAVE FUN _

_OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN _

_girls they wanna, wanna have fun, girls they wanna have _

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world _

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun oh girls they wanna have fun _

_Oh girls just wanna have _

_that's all they really want _

_is some fun _

_when the working day is done oh girls they wanna have fun _

_oh girls just wanna have fun _

Fionna and Marceline both had hair brushes they were using as fake microphones. They were prancing around the room and doing bad dancing. Everyone else was laughing at them.

_GIRLS THEY WANNA, WANNA HAVE FUN, GIRLS THEY WANNA HAVE _

_THEY JUST WANT, THEY JUST WANT, THEY JUST WANT, THEY JUST WANT _

_THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WANT _

_SOME FUN _

_when the working day is done oh girls they wanna have fun _

_oh girls just wanna have fun _

_girls they wanna, wanna have fun, girls they wanna have _

_When the working, When the working, When the working day is done _

_When the working day is done oh girls they wanna have fun _

_They wanna have fun _

_Girls _

_They wanna have fun_"

Marceline and Fionna took a bow and everyone else clapped.

"Who wants to make ice cream sundaes?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Everyone's hands went up. Fionna made a, as Marceline called it, everything sundae. It had marshmallows, sprinkles, fudge, and everything else you could think of. Then she started running up and down the halls screaming.

"!" Fionna yelled.

Everyone except Marceline was watching Fionna. Then Fionna passed out and they heard Marceline yelling.

"GIVE IT BACK MARSHALL! YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!" Marceline yelled. Marshall Lee burst through the doors with a black bra. Marceline was flying close behind him.

"YOU GOTTA GET ME FIRST!" Marshall yelled back.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other ones, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyway, I promise there will be longer chapters up soon. Anyway, until then PEACE!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Never Had a Dream Come True: S Club 7

**HEY! I'm on a major sugar rush! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOSH I SOUND LIKE FIONNA FROM LAST CHAPTER! WHO CARES? ! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Pairing : Fiolee**

**Song : Never Had A Dream Come True - S Club 7**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

* * *

Marshall and Fionna had been married for 3 months and they were living happily. Fionna was pregnant, and they both were excited for their son or daughter to arrive.

Fionna was still very small, but her stomach had a small sized bump on it. Marshall was sitting on the couch with his arm around Fionna. They were watching Fionna's tv. Marshall noticed a folder on the table next to his feet.

"What's this?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Wait! Don't!" Fionna said. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to leave it out in the folder. Marshall sensed Fionna's nervousness.

"Okay, them you tell me what is in it." Marshall said. Fionna pouted. She didn't want to, but she knew it was no use. Her choices were he finds out himself, or she tells him.

"It's the pregnancy result..." Fionna said. Marshall wanted to know more, as Fionna feared.

"And?" he asked.

"It's a girl, but..." Fionna said. Marshall took his arm away from Fionna.

"But what?" Marshall asked. Fionna sighed.

"Her DNA is a mix of human... and bubblegum." Fionna said. Marshall jumped up from the couch.

"What? So you're cheating on me. That's great. I thought I could trust you." Marshall said, furious.

"Marshall! I don't know how that could have happened! I swear I would never do that to you!" Fionna said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, right. Crying isn't going to work this time, honey. Have fun with Gumball's kid. We're over." Marshall said, flying out the window.

"Marshall... Don't go..." Fionna said, crying and looking out the window. She curled up into a ball, crying.

Normally when she is upset, Marshall or Cake would sing her a song. Marshall is gone, and so is Cake. She decided to sing herself a song to calm herself down.

_"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or neither been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true _

_'Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the on I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you _

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time _

_And tomorrow can never be _

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or neither been _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true _

_'Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head _

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby _

_You'll always be the one I know _

_I'll never forget _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try _

_I just can't say goodbye _

_No no no no _

_I never had a dream come true _

_'Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

_A part of me will always be with you..." _

Fionna realized singing didn't help. Maybe trying to figure out how Prince Gumball's DNA got into her. And then, and answer came knocking on the door. Literally.

Fionna got up to see who it was, and it was Prince Gumball.

"Fionna I need to talk to you. It's important." he said. Fionna reluctantly let him in.

"What do you want? Because of you Marshall is never going to talk to me again." Fionna said.

"Just listen, kay?" he said. Fionna nodded.

"Fionna, your daughter is Marshall's daughter. I know you hate me and will hate me even more for this, but I loved you too much to watch you give birth to Marshall's daughter when you knew it was. I-I switched Marshall's DNA for mine." PG said, suddenly taking interest in the floor.

"Wait. Back up. You love me? Then why did you turn me down so many times when I was younger?" Fionna asked.

"I-I thought it was a cruel joke. Then when you and Marshall got married I was torn. When the doctors at the Candy Kingdom showed me the report on your daughter I felt like dying. So I switched it. But then I heard you singing that song and saw Marshall crying so I came to apologize." he said.

"Well, I know you did it, even thought you stills suck for doing it, but Marshall thinks it is our kid." Fionna said.

"I'll tell him right now. Promise." Prince Gumball said, running off towards Marshall's Cave.

Two hours later, Marshall returned. He tackled Fionna with a hug.

"Fionna, I am so sorry for not listening to you. I am so sorry." Marshall whispered in her ear.

"It's fine. You're back and that is all that matters," Fionna said, suddenly she clutched her stomach. "Marshall, I think I just felt the baby kick."

"Just think, that is our kid in there." Marshall said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Speaking of our baby, what should we name her?" Fionna asked. Marshall thought for a minute.

"Marceline." he said.

"That's pretty." Fionna said.

One year after that whole episode, Fionna gave birth to her daughter. She had dark hair like Marshall, fangs too. She was a vampire, but she had skin like Fionna's. Eyes too.

* * *

**Hey! I actually got another chapter up today! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, send in your requests and I'll write the chapters! I cannot believe how good this chapter turned out. It is my longest chapter yet!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Because of You: Kelly Clarkson

**Hey! Because this is another one of the chapters that I requested, this is my first chapter that isn't romance. It actually is about a break up. Yeah, it's about Ash and Marceline. But look, I got ANOTHER chapter up! Just saying, I'm going to my cabin tomorrow but I don't know what time. I might get a chapter up tomorrow , but it isn't looking good. I'm going to come back on Monday. So lets hope for the best. Marceline is a bit out of character in this so sue me, I WRITE IT! Muaw hahahahaha!**

* * *

**Pairings : No Romance Pairing. AshxMarceline**

**Song : Because of You - Kelly Clarkson**

**Requested by : ME!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Marceline and Ash had just broken up. Marceline wanted to, but she couldn't. She felt miserable, because Ash was the first guy who ever broke up with her.

Marceline returned to her house she shared with her brother, Marshall Lee, in Aaa. When he saw her crying, which never happened before, he knew Ash had done something.

"Ash broke up with me. I would tell dad but I kinda... sorta... still have feelings for him." Marceline said.

Every time Marceline broke up with a boy, her father would beat him up. If he learned the a stupid dude actually broke up with Marcie, he would definitely kill him.

"How 'bout you sing something to get him out of your system? I would sing something for you, but I don't want to." Marshall shrugged.

"Marshall that is the best idea you've had." Marceline said. He smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Wait, scratch that. Marshall that is the only idea you've had."

Marceline turned on some music.

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out, I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I'm afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you"_

Marceline realized she was smiling at the end of the song. It was the first time she has smiled in a long time. Marshall smiled.

"See? Doesn't that make you feel better?" he asked.

"No. It was fun, but I still feel crappy." Marceline said.

"Knock knock knock!" Bubblegum's familiar tone said.

"Ugh," Marceline said as she opened the door, "What do you want Bubblebrains?"

"We have a new person in the Grass Lands in Ooo. His name is Finn. And he is HUMAN." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Whatever." Marceline said, slamming the door.

"You so wanna go meet him don't you?" Marshall asked.

"No, my old tree house is in the Grass Lands, I wanna take it from them." Marceline said.

"And?" Marshall asked, knowing his sister.

"I wanna go meet him. What can I say? Finn is a cute name." Marceline said, putting up her umbrella and grabbing her bag.

* * *

**At the end there I wanted it to be like, she moves on from Ash to Finn. This is basically the events leading up to Evicted. Even though the times don't match up, this is the times leading up to Evicted. And I know that Ash and Marcie broke up when Ash sold her teddy bear, but in this they got back together through blackmail. Yeah, Ash blackmailed Marcie to get back together with him. Anyway, send in your requests or reviews and I'll get another chapter up soon!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	7. What Makes You Beautiful: One Direction

**HEY! I wanted to make a special shout out to u r awesome. u r awesome sent in a review that said, Wow! Great job! I loved chapter 6! Marcie and Ash's breakup. That was really unique! I don't know why, but everytime someone calls my work unique, I feel good about it. So I just wanted to say that, anyway, here is the next chapter. Don't worry! I'll get some of your requests in soon!**

* * *

**Pairing : Ice KingxPrincess Monster Wife**

**Song : What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction**

**Requested by : Me**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ice King staired out his icey window for a while. Gunter came in and quacked.

"Yes Gunter, I see you are down vomitting. Don't worry, she is gone and never will return..." Ice King said, picking up his fat little penguin.

Gunter quacked again. "That is a good idea Gunter. I will sing something to make me feel better!" Ice King said, dropping the penguin on the floor.

Ice King got a picture of Princess Monster Wife and Gunter put some music on. Ice King began singing in the most off key that anyone could have ever been.

"_You're insecure... Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like no body else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautfiful!_

_Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes..._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na naaaa_

_Na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na naaaa_

_Na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, o__h oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!"_

* * *

**Sorry this isn't that long of a chapter, it was ment to be a little bit direct to the point. Anyway, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! Promise! Send in your requests!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	8. I Won't Give Up: Jason Mraz

**HEY! ...*Awkward Silence*... Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pairings : FioLee**

**Song : I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz**

**Requested by : Fioleefan**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

After Marshall Lee had decided to get back together with Ashley, Fionna had locked herself in her room. Nobody tried to talk to her, because they knew all she needed was time.

But after three days, Cake decided she should check on her baby sister.

"Fionna?" Cake called. No answer. Cake opened the door enough to pop her head in.

Fionna was sitting sideways on her bed, facing the wall. Cake saw there was a framed picture of Marshall in front of her. She had a guitar on her lap. Cake realized she was singing.

_"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky _

_Or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold _

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are, how old is your soul? _

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find _

_'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn, god know we're worth it _

_No, I won't give up _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, _

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn, what I've got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am _

"Fionna?" Cake called again. Fionna flinched, but continued her song.

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up, still looking up _

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up..." _

Cake sat down on Fionna's bed and hugged her. "Why is he such a tard? Can't he see she is just gonna hurt him again?" Fionna asked.

"Marshall is a guy, all guys are tards. Fionna, if you really like Marshall, you'd be happy for him. He seems happy with her." Cake said.

"I guess. But this is like, ten gazillion times worst then my old crush on PG. Marshall CANNOT like Ashley again. He loved Hamba and Ashley got rid of it. Marshall would have never gotten back with her after that." Fionna said.

"Or maybe he forgave her. I mean, the dude is 1000/18 years old. He doesn't need a stuffed monkey anymore." Cake said, brushing part of Fionna's bangs from her face.

"I still think something is up." Fionna mumbled. Cake sighed and left.

Fionna decided to pay a visit to Marshall, no matter how much pain it could cause her. When she got there, Marshall was out swimming.

"Hi Marshall! Where's Ashley?" Fionna asked, not wanted her to be there.

"Gone somewhere. I didn't hear where she said she was going." Marshall shrugged.

Fionna found that assured her suspitions. Marshall heard everything, even better in his quiet cave. He got out of the lake, and rubbed a tower through his wet hair. Even weirder, Marshall just let the water dry when it would.

Fionna noticed a mangled heart on a chain around Marshall's neck. Marshall would never wear something that ugly.

"Hold still for a minute." Fionna told him. He listened to her. Fionna grabbed the chain, and ripped it off of Marshall's neck. He passed out.

"I knew it." Fionna mumbled.

Fionna picked up Marshall, and dragged him into his house. Five minutes after he woke up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, dazed.

"Ashley used a gem on you to make you fall in love with her and you started dating her. I crushed the gem." Fionna said.

"That witch. Thanks Fi. Thanks for not giving up on me." Marshall said.

"I will never give up on you Marshall." Fionna said.

* * *

**! I just learned that we probably won't be going to the cabin because my parents are sick. That sucks but that means I will be home! Anyway, send in your requests! Or reviews!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	9. Drop in the Ocean: Ron Pope

**HEY! I am so tired right now. Anyway, it's official! I'm NOT going to the cabin! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Also, I am loving all the good songs and reviews I am getting! So again, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pairing : Fiolee**

**Song : Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope**

**Requested by : My Best Friend, poseidonsdaughter**

**Diclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Marshall was sitting alone on a train. The windows were blacked out so Marshall could look outside without the sun hurting him. He has his guitar by his side. He sighed. He had a picture of Fionna in his hand.

Because there was nobody else on the train, Marshall was bored and lonely. He missed Fionna like crazy. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she yelled when she was cutting a monster open.

He pulled his guitar up on his lap, and started strumming some notes. Some notes turned into a chorus, and a chorus turned into a whole song.

"_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you close than most, cause you are my heaven _

_I don't wanna waste the weekend _

_If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then its time to go _

_As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm _

_Its too late to cry _

_To broken to move on, and still I cant let you be most nights I hardly sleep _

_Don't take what you don't need from me _

_Its just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven _

_Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting regrets _

_But a grace of god I do not rest at all _

_In new England as the leaves change _

_The last excuse I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl _

_And still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep _

_Don't see what you don't need from me _

_It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my... _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away _

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven _

_You are my heaven_"

Marshall heard the door behind him close. That wasn't right, nobody else was on the train. He turned his head to see the familiar face of Fionna.

"Fi? What are you doing here?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't want you to leave. Because I couldn't stop you from leaving, I decided to come with you. By the way, that was a sweet song you wrote." Fionna said.

Marshall actually thought he blushed. Marshall doesn't blush. Anyway, he managed to get out a thanks. Fionna smirked and kissed him.

"I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you liked me that much." Fionna said.

"You don't know a lot about me." Marshall said, kissing her back.

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, send in your requests and I will get to them as soon as I can.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	10. Iris: Goo Goo Dolls

**Hi. Sorry I don't sound as happy as I usually do, it's because I REALLY don't like this couple. But I'm still gonna do my best to make this chapter awesome, for the sake of the people that actually like this couple. So along the lines of that, here is the next chapter. Oh and by the way, Marceline wasn't originally supposed to be in this story, but I decided to put her in last minute when I thought, how is Bubblegum going to get to Finn?**

* * *

**Pairing : Finn x Princess Bubblegum**

**Song : Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

Finn had very deep feelings for Princess Bubblegum. So deep, it confused the little hero. That was the problem thought. He was too young for her, and everyone critized him for it.

Princess Bubblegum loved Finn too, just she kept this a secret. From him too. What kind of ruler would she be seen as if everyone saw her and and a 14 year old dating? Plus, she didn't want to embarrass Finn.

It was dark out, and Princess was sitting on her bed. She was looking at a book of quantum physics and advanced bio-mechanics.

"Goodnight Princess." Peppermint Butler called.

"Goodnight." she called back.

Princess Bubblegum stayed up for a long time that night. She was absolutely sure everyone was asleep at the time, but when the clock struck 12, she was proven wrong. She heard something like a banjo playing from outside her window.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

Princess looked outside her window. It was Finn. He had a lantern by his feet. She noticed Marceline was floating around the castle, playing guitar. Obviously trying to make Princess hear her.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Marceline came up to Princess's window, and held out a hand.

"I think he'll like it more if you are down with him. It won't hurt his voice as much." Marceline said quietly.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's hand and Marceline floated her down to the ground next to Finn. She started to play again.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am" _

Finn and PB's faces were inches apart. Finn was sweating, and panting, but Princess somehow found that cute. Marceline smirked.

"I'll leave the lovebirds alone." Marceline said, making them remember she was there.

"Thanks for doing this Marcie." Finn said, not taking his eyes off Bubblegum.

"Welcome." she shrugged, flying off.

There was a small moment of silence. Princess was the first to speak up.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I can play guitar. I would've learned, but as you know, I broke my hand." Finn said, tugging at the cast on his hand.

"It was beautiful Finn, no need to apologize." Princess Bubblegum said.

"So is that a yes?" Finn asked.

"Yes to what?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"For- For you to be my girlfriend." Finn said.

Princess leaned in Finn and kissed him. After a minute they broke apart.

"I just realized something." Finn said. Princess looked at him funny.

"What?" she asked.

"I really like the taste of bubblegum." he said. She laughed.

* * *

**How was that for someone who doesn't like this couple? Anyway, send in your requests and I will write them!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	11. Love Me Do: Beatles

**HEY! I'M HAPPY AGAIN CUZ THIS IS AN AWESOME COUPLE! AND I MADE A SMOOTHIE THAT HAS PEANUT BUTTER, CHOCOLATE, AND MARSHMELLOWS IN IT! ! I know that probably sounds gross but it is REALLY good. Anyway, before I pass out from all this sugar here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline (WOO!)**

**Song : Love Me Do - Beatles**

**Requested by : dinoRAWR2919**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were at Marceline's house. They had just finished a major jam session. Finn was looking through some records Marceline had saved from the war.

"Can we listen to this?" Finn asked, holding up a old Beatles single.

"That's karaoke version. Doesn't have the word to it." Marceline said, blushing. That was her favorite Beatles song. But there was a reason why she was blushing. That song described her feelings for Finn.

"Can you sing it too me?" Finn asked. Marceline was surprised but she nodded.

Marceline got out her record player and she put the disk in it. Some music came on. It started with a harmonica. She smiled and floated around the room, she hasn't heard this in a long time. But she definitely remembered all the words.

Finn smiled like an idiot when Marceline started singing the words.

_"Love, love me do _

_You know I love you _

_I'll always be true _

_So pleeeeeeeeeease... Love me do _

_Wo ho love me do _

_Love, love me do _

_You know I love you _

_I'll always be true _

_So pleeeeeeeeeease... Love me do _

_Wo ho love me do _

_Someone to love, somebody new _

_Someone to love, someone life you _

Marceline put on her goofy-iest smile as she sang. Finn was laughing, and Marceline was trying not to laugh.

_Love, love me do _

_You know I love you _

_I'll always be true _

_So pleeeeeeeeeease... Love me do _

_Wo ho love me do _

_Love, love me do _

_You know I love you _

_I'll always be true _

_So pleeeeeeeeeease... Love me do _

_Wo ho love me do _

_Yeah love me do _

_Wo ho love me do_"

Marceline floated to the ground and bowed. Then she fell over laughing. Finn fallowed her lead.

"That was one of the best songs in my generation. Now-a-days this song either is forgotten about, or it sucks." Marceline said.

"Marceline, I was meaning to ask you. Answer this seriously. How can you ask a girl out?" Finn asked.

"Um... If it's a girl like me, start singing that song. But nobody even knows that song except me so that won't help. Girl like Bonnie? Just plain out tell her and ask her out. The worst thing that will happen is you get rejected. Girl like Isabelle? Give up." Marceline said.

"Who is Isabelle?" Finn asked.

"Flame Princess. Isabelle Flame." Marceline explained.

"Oh." Finn said.

Finn paused for a minute to think. He grabbed Marceline's hand. That surprised her, but she didn't protest.

"Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So pleeeeeeeeeeease... Love me do." Finn sang.

"Finn, are you trying to ask me out?" Marceline asked, raising a eyebrow and smirking.

"... Mmmaaaaayyyyybbbbbeeee..." Finn said. Marceline pecked him on the cheek.

"Then my answer is yes." she said.

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, send in your requests or reviews and I will write them as soon as I can!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	12. Tragic Magic: Falling in Reverse

**Hey! This is a little different then my other song fics. This is the first one that there is a swear word in it. Anyway, who cares? Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Pairing : MarceLee**

**Song : Tragic Magic - Falling in Reverse**

**Requested by : XxWedon'tLetGoxX**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Marshall was a famous singer. But he wasn't a happy one. Three years before, his girlfriend Marceline had been kidnapped. It was the anniversary of the day she got kidnapped.

And he was just about to wrap up another concert. He dragged himself onstage. He hooked up his guitar.

"Hey! I'm back! So this is a new song I wrote!" Marshall shouted. A cheer went up.

He started playing the intro.

_"So let's rewind back to the time, 2005 I almost died _

_I overdosed, I did not know that I'd provoke this evil ghost _

_Disaster! _

_Magically, I turned tragedy into melody, super catchy beats _

_It comes so naturally, so smooth and casually that's why the call me king of the music scene _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_I dug a hole, ten miles wide so I could throw all of you inside _

_You're such a dumb f***, you need to shut up _

_You bring a picture of me every time you get your hair cut _

_IMPOSTER _

_Magically, I turned tragedy into melody, super catchy beats _

_It comes so naturally, so smooth and casually that's why the call me king of the music scene _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_la, la, la la la _

_Bruised and broken _

_My eyes are open, I won't lose focus _

_My eyes are open _

_Can you see? In the distance! Can you see? The resistance _

_We will all rise against it. _

_Magically, I turned tragedy into melody, super catchy beats _

_It comes so naturally, so smooth and casually that's why the call me king of the music scene _

_Magically, I turned tragedy into melody, super catchy beats _

_It comes so naturally, so smooth and casually that's why the call me king of the music scene" _

Everyone clapped. He sighed and walked off stage. When he went offstage he saw someone he hasn't seen in three years.

"Marcie?" he asked. She smiled.

"Hi Marshall." she said, she tackled him with a hug, crying. "They let me go Marshall! They let me come back to you."

"I see that!" he said. He hugged her tighter. "I missed you so much Marcie."

"I missed you too Marshall. I missed you." Marceline said.

* * *

**How was that? I'll post more chapters tomorrow. Hope you like the threee I just posted and hope you post requests and reviews!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	13. Sk8er Boi: Avril Lavigne

**HEY! Yes, yes, this is another chapter that I've picked the song. But don't worry, I will write your requests as soon as I can. So, here is the next chapter! Oh and by the way, I would've done this chapter after all of yours but this is chapter 13 and 13 is my favorite number.**

* * *

**Pairing : MarceLee**

**Song : Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne**

**Requested by : Me!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except Avril (not the singer, my character), Josh, and Billie.**

* * *

Marceline liked Marshall. Marshall liked Princess Bubblegum. And Princess Bubblegum? Well, she is just Princess Bubblegum. Marceline had a very good idea on how to point Marshall in the right direction.

Right now she was in the caverns under the Vampire Kingdom. She was standing on a huge amp, talking to some other vampire punks.

"Everyone know the plan?" Marceline asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Then lets do this!" she shouted, raising her hand in the rocker symbol. Everyone cheered.

All the vampires got their supplies they needed. That is when a question was asked that caught Marceline by surprise.

"You're doing all of this for him aren't you?" Avril asked, tuning her guitar. Marceline blushed while hooking her mic onto a car.

"Maybe. Do you know how Billie is doing with setting up his drums on the roof of the car?" she asked.

"Um... I think he got it. Why aren't we just going to fly there again?" Avril asked.

"We need the cars to hold the spray paint, amps, us, cables, and all the instruments." Marceline said, welding on her mic to the car.

"Oh. I think everyone is ready." Avril said.

"Everyone ready?" Marceline asked. Everyone said yep. "Then lets go!" she said.

The Vampire Kingdom wasn't that far from the Candy Kingdom. Only two Kingdoms away. Marceline jumped in the backseat of her microphone's car with Josh and Billie, the drummer and bass guitarist.

Marceline pressed a communicator in her ear. "Everyone got their spray paint?" she asked. The three other cars confirmed they were all ready.

"You sure about this?" Josh asked. "The Pink Priss with probably kill you."

"She'll have to get to me first." Marceline said, smiling.

"You are crazy, you know that right?" Billie said. Marceline chuckled.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be doing this." Marceline said.

"Oh god, please stay crazy." he said. Marceline tugged excitedly at her green t-shirt.

"We're here! Go! Go! Go!" Billie shouted sticking his head out the window.

47 vampires flew out of the car and started spray painting the town black and red with rock symbols. The other 13 set up the music.

The four cars parked in front of the castle. Marceline got up on the roof of her car, so did Avril, Billie and Josh. They started playing and Marceline got ready. The candy citizens didn't come out of their houses because of all the vampires.

_"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? _

_He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say? _

_He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a skater boy, she said see you late boy, he wasn't good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth _

_Five years from now, she sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees? _

_Skater boy rocking up MTV _

_She called up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show _

_She tags along, and stand in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down _

Marshall Lee and Princess Bubblegum were watching in the window. Princess was in shock at what the vampires did to her kingdom, Marshall was grinning like a idiot watching Marceline.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

Princess was scolding at Marceline. Marshall smiled as he watched her. Princess saw Marshall smiling. Princess Bubblegum started scolding at him too.

Marshall saw Princess scolding at him. He realized, Marceline was fun and crazy, Princess was boring and stupid. He knew what he should do. He stuck his tongue out at Princess Bubblegum and flew down next to Marcie. She smiled and kept singing.

Princess Bubblegum looked like a lost puppy. Not a cute one either. She was so use't to Marshall being at the palm of her hand she didn't know what to do now that he was gone. She-She loved him.

_Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be _

_There is more than meets the eye, I see see the soul that is inside _

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? _

_We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world! _

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy _

_I'll be backstage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know _

_I'm with a skater boy, I said see ya later boy _

_I'll be backstage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know..." _

Marshall and Marceline were inches apart. Princess had obviously called the guards, so the vampires were keeping them away from the couple.

"You're insane." Marshall said.

"I know, cuter than Prissy right?" Marceline asked, raising a eyebrow.

Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his. Their foreheads were touching.

"A million times cuter than Prissy." he said, kissing her.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! Not only because it's chapter 13, but cuz I LOVE AVRIL LAVIGNE! She is my favorite girl singer! Anyway, you know the drill, send in requests and I'll write 'em!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	14. Sunburn: Owl City

**HEY! This is probably going to be a short chapter because I have ideas for it but I don't have many. So like I said, this will be a short chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

**Pairing : Finn x Flame Princess**

**Song : Sunburn - Owl City**

**Requested by : AxialStaircase**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn lay in his bed stairing into space. Jake had come in a few times, to check on him. Finn had spent the whole day at the beach the day before and he got a really bad sunburn. But who he was with, interested Jake.

Finn never told Jake if he was going with anyone, but the sunburn on his cheek interested Jake. It was shaped suspitiosly like a kiss mark.

One time, Jake was about to go in Finn's room, when he heard Finn singing. And that was a rare sound, Finn usually only sang at jam sessions with Marceline, when he was really upset, or REALLY happy.

"_So there we were, back home from somewhere inside my head, _

_Where bravely I fought off the monsters neneath her bed..._

_Pillars of post-war books supported my fram of mind_

_While she memorized the pages that I tried to not hide, behind..._

_She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me_

_The lantern died that night but we didn't need, to see..._

_Implying that she's the bees' knees and I am the cat's meow_

_It's funny how she recalls what I can't remember, now..._

_But when her smile came back, and I didn't feel half as horrible, _

_She gave me a heart attack, just because she looked so adorable..._

_We both put our sunblock on, laid on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn_

_Yeah, but she got a tan and I got a sunburn..._

_I got a sunburn..._

_So there we were out there, unaware of where we'd been _

_We kicked off our flip-flops and swung from the rooftops, again..._

_It's awkward but I'll confess she's all I can think about_

_And it's funny how I recall what she can't remember, now..._

_But when her smile came back, and I didn't feel half as horrible,_

_She gave me a heart attack, just because she looked so adorable_

_We both put our sunblock on, laid on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn_

_Yeah, but she got a tan and I got a sunburn..._

_Oh, afterglow, look out below, we'd left a trail of dust behind_

_As we parted ways, she held my gaze, and left an imprint on my mind..._

_I tried not to cry as we said goodbye, and hung the clouds above my town..._

_But I shed a tear when she dissappeared,_

_'Cause now I'm a stranger on the ground_

_We both put our sunblock on, laid on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn_

_But she got a tan and I got a sunburn..._

_She got a tan and I got a sunburn.._

_Yeah, but she got a tan and I got a sunburn"_

Jake pushed open the door_. _Finn heard this, and flinched.

"So I guess you know that I went to the beach with Flame Princess, huh?" Finn asked, picking at the peeling skin on his hand. Jake noticed his nose was started to peel too.

"Yep." Jake said.

"You mad?" Finn asked.

"Heck no. You finally like a girl who is your own age! THANK GLOB!" Jake said, streching Finn into a hug. He wimpered.

"Oh right, sunburn..." Jake said.

* * *

**HEY AGAIN! Anyway, send in your request and I'll write them. Or reviews. Whatever you want.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	15. Guardian Angel: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Hey. I don't really have anything new to say, so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pairing : MarceLee**

**Song : Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Requested by: Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

Marshall was strumming his guitar trying to get the new cord he just put in to sound right. He shared the house with his best friend, Marceline.

He heard the door close, which was normal to him. But when he heard crying, he knew something was wrong. Marceline rushed into the room, and ran straight into Marshall and hugged him.

"I am so stupid. I thought I could trust him. I am so stupid." she said. And she kept repeating that until Marshall hushed her.

"Tell me what happened.'' Marshall said, knowing she was talking about Ash.

"He is being a jerk." Marceline said simply. She couldn't say anymore, because she was crying so hard it was to difficult to understand her.

Marshall's shirt was wet with tears, but he didn't mind. Marceline was shaking in Marshall's arms.

"Sing me something." she said after a few minutes of silence. Marshall nodded. Marceline curled up in the chair closest to them. Marshall started to play some music and started to sing.

_"When I see your smile, tears run down my face _

_I can't replace. _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find, deep inside me I can be the one _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay _

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us _

_Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love _

_My whole heart, please don't throw that away _

_Cuz I'm here, for you _

_Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay _

_Stay, use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven" _

Marshall realized his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked at Marceline.

"Marshall...? Do you mean that...?" Marceline asked.

Marshall took a few minutes to figure out what he just did. He basically just told Marceline he loves her. He had to find the words to say, Yes, yes I do.

"Y-Yes, yes I do." Marshall said. This was the first time he ever felt nervous about telling a girl how he feels. Marceline got up, and kissed him.

"Then that might be the sweetest or the dumbest thing you've ever said." Marceline said.

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, like I said earlier, you know the drill, send in your requests and I will write them as soon as I can! I'm watching the Level Up movie and it looks SO cool. PEACE!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	16. Deep: Binocular

**Hey! I have a Wattpad account now. I'm going to start posting One Direction stories on that. My screen name is FalloutGirlForever. Sarah's screen name is LoveIsAllUneed. In case your wondering, that is why she hasn't been doing much as poseidonsdaughter. But don't worry, this is still my favorite fanfiction site. Sorry I don't have as many chapters up, I just woke up from a really long nap. Mostly cuz I got an hour of sleep last night because I was so excited to write more. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline**

**Song : Deep - Binocular**

**Requested by : He23t**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

_~Flashback~ _

_"Marceline come back." A seventeen year old Finn said, grabbing her wrist. She quickly got out of his grasp. _

_"Don't touch me! You will never know what it is like to be a vampire! But that was too close for comfort." She said, tears streaming down her face. _

_"But look at me Marceline, you didn't hurt me." Finn said. _

_"Finn! I was two inches away from biting your neck! You might be taking that lightly but I've killed people by biting them before! I would never be able to handle doing that to you..." Marceline said. _

_"Marci-" Finn began. _

_"Goodbye, Finn." she said, turning into a bat and flying away. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

* * *

"Are you sure about your wish?" Magic Man asked.

"Yes. For one day, I want to know what it is like to be a vampire." Finn said.

Jake had said to be super specific when asking for a wish from Magic Man. Finn made sure he said how long he wanted to be a vampire. But one thing he didn't remember, was that Magic Man cannot be trusted.

"Deal." Magic Man said.

There was a flash of blue light, then poison green smoke filled the room around Finn. He blacked out. When he woke up, Magic Man was gone. Finn looked at his arms, they were pale blue. The same color as Marceline.

Finn didn't even bother to run home, he ran straight to Marceline's cave. He didn't have to worry about the sun, as it must have set while Finn was unconscious.

Finn realized he was floating. Just like Marceline did. He knocked on her door. He waited a few minutes, and she finally answered.

"Wha- Finn? What did you do?" she asked, taking in his appearance. Fangs, pale skin, everything that Finn shouldn't have.

"I'm a vampire. I got Magic Man to make me a vampire for one day. Now I can understand what it is like to be a vampire." he said.

Marceline stared at him for a brief moment. He had done this... for her. She pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Finn. You really didn't have to do that. I only said that because I nearly bit you. You do realize you are a idiot right?" she asked.

"I do... At least I'm your idiot." Finn said with a goofy, fang filled smile. "So do you want to go on a proper date? Hopefully it won't end up like the last one."

"After you did all this? Of course." Marceline said, motioning to Finn's fangs and skin. Plus the fact that he was floating.

The couple decided to go to the beach, as Marceline said the beach at night was amazing. They sat at the waters edge. Marceline had her feet in the water. The moon was so big and bright that they could see as if it were day.

"This was a perfect couple of hours." Marceline said. "A nice song would make it more perfect." she said.

She made her guitar appear, and was about to start playing. But instead, Finn took the guitar from her.

"Heck no. _I'm_singing you a song." he said. Marceline pouted, but let him continue.

_"So this is what you mean, and this is how you feel _  
_So this is how you see, and this is how you breathe _

_Sometimes... I know _  
_Sometimes I go down deep _  
_Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... _

_So this is what you mean, and this is how you feel _  
_So this is how you see, and this is how you breathe _

_Sometimes... I know _  
_Sometimes I go down deep _  
_Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... _

_Beneath the deep blue sea _  
_Touching every breath _  
_All a slight off hand _  
_For everything you left _

_Sometimes... I know _  
_Sometimes I go down deep _  
_Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... _  
_Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... Ohh... Ohh... Oooohh... _

_... _

_Sometimes I give myself for you _  
_Sometimes I know down deep" _

They had brought an umbrella, because of the risk of being out until sunlight. Marceline saw the sun beginning to rise, but not enough to hurt her.

That same green smoke surroded Finn, and disappeared almost was fast as it appeared. Finn ran his tongue on his teeth, no fangs. His skin was his normal color, pale but slightly tanned.

"So I'm guessing your never going to go on a date with me now that I'm human and have blood again?" Finn asked.

Marceline looked at him, as if trying to memorize his face. "Finn, I didn't have fun today because I was with another vampire, I had fun because I was with you. Just because you are human again doesn't mean that you are any different." Marceline said.

Finn thought for a minute and smirked. "Prove it." he said.

Marceline pulled herself up to his height and kissed him. "Is that enough proof?" she asked.

"I don't think I believe you yet." he said.

Marceline laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ! It's 12:25 right now so I probably won't get another chapther up. I will post my first One Direction story on Wattpad tomorrow. I might sleep in a while in longer in the morning because I took a nap earlier and I'm going to bed later. So, see you at least at 10:30 AM tomorrow morning! I will try to get as many chapters up tomorrow as I can! Promise! Peace!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	17. Honey and the Bee: Owl City

**Hey! I slept in a lot later then expected so I've only been up for nine hours. I had to do all these chapters, my One Direction story's first chapter, I and I had to play with my cousin. So I probably can't get as many chapters up, but I'll try. Here is the next short story. And by short, I mean short, I don't think this chapter will be very long.**

* * *

**Pairings : Fiolee**

**Song : Honey and the Bee - Owl City**

**Requested by : AxialStaircase**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Marshall loved Fionna, but he never would tell her. He felt like he hasn't felt like in a long time when he was around her. He never could tell her because he was too worried she wouldn't feel the same way about him.

Fionna loved Marshall, but she never would tell him. She knew what it felt like to have a crush on Prince Gumball, but she didn't feel like that with Marshall. She thinks - she thinks she may love him.

She loved the way he shook his hair like a dog when he came out of the water from swimming. The way he cut his lips with his fangs in a attempt at pouting. She loved everything about him.

It was twilight, Marshall's favorite time of day. He liked it because it was still light out but he didn't have to worry about frying in the sun. Fionna stared out the window.

Marshall was sitting on the edge of his cave. He kept his eyes on the horizon, as if waiting for something. His zombie cat brushed up against his back.

Marshall looked at her, and saw that his cat had dragged out his guitar. He raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered that before she was a zombie she loved music. He chuckled and started playing.

Fionna decided it was boring to just stair out the window. She decided to start singing something to fall asleep. She turned on some music.

_"Don't remind me, that some days I'm the windshield _

_And other days I'm just a lucky bug _

_As cold iron rails, leave old mossy trails through the countryside _

_The crow and the bean field, are my best friends, but boy I need a hug _

_'Cause my heart stops without you there's something about you, _

_That makes me feel alive _

_If the green left the grass on the other side"_ Marshall sang.

_"I would make like a tree and leave"_ Fionna sang.

_"But if I reached for you hand, would your eyes get wide"_ Marshall sang.

_"Who knew the other side could be so green... _

_Don't remind me, I'm a chickadee in love with the sky _

_But that's clearly not a lot to crow about 'cause when the stars silhouette me _

_I'm scared they'll forget me, and flicker out _

_I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive _

_Yeah, I didn't look I didn't even try _

_But still my heart stops without you 'cause there's something about you, _

_That makes me feel alive"_ Fionna sang.

_"If the green left the grass on the other side."_ Marshall sang.

_"I would make like a tree and leave"_ Fionna sang.

_"But if I reached for you hand, would your eyes get wide"_ Marshall sang.

_"Who knew the other side could be so green..."_ Fionna sang.

_"We are honey and the bee.. _

_Backyard of butterflies surrounded me."_ Marshall sang.

_"I fell in love with you like bees to honey."_ Fionna sang.

_"So let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree."_ Marshall sang.

_"And pour our tears in the sea."_ Fionna sang.

_"I swear! _

_There's a lot of vegetables out there, that crop up for air _

_And yet I never thought, we were two peas in a pod _

_To be suddenly bloomed, I knew... That I'd always love you"_ Marshall sang.

Cake came in Fionna's room. She held out her camera phone. Fionna pressed play, and it was Marshall singing. She gasped when he said he loved her. Cake smiled, happy her work was finally done, so she left.

"So I guess you know now huh?" Marshall asked, appearing in the corner.

"Yep." Fionna said. She decided to finish their song.

_"Oh I'll always love you too."_ Fionna sang. Marshall smiled.

_"If the green left the grass on the other side."_ Marshall sang.

_"I would make like a tree and leave"_ Fionna sang.

_"But if I reached for you hand, would your eyes get wide"_ Marshall sang.

_"Who knew the other side could be so green..."_ Fionna sang.

_"If the green left the grass on the other side."_ Marshall sang.

_"I would make like a tree and leave"_ Fionna sang.

_"But if I reached for you hand, would your eyes get wide"_ Marshall sang.

_"Who knew the other side could be so green..."_ Fionna sang.

_"And if I reached for your hand, for the rest of my life."_ Marshall sang.

_"Who knew the other side could be so green..."_ Fionna sang. Marshall tilted her face up with his finger and kissed her.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I could only get one chapter up... But you should read my One Direction fanfiction on Wattpad, including that I made two chapters! Hope you like it!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	18. Girlfriend: Avril Lavigne

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I love the band Marianas Trench, so my mom surprised me with tickets and we flew out to St. John's for the concert. Then when I got back I've had jetlag so I haven't been sleeping a lot. I promise I'll get my stories up and running again. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline**

**Song : Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

**Requested by : Anoymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn and Princess Bubblegum had been dating for one year, three months, six days, eleven hours and twenty... eight seconds.

Finn was a little happy about that, so he couldn't help but count every second they were together. Though there was something still bugging him. He hasn't seen Marceline in two years.

Finn told Princess they were going to Marceline's Cave for he could show her something, but really, he wanted to check to see if Marceline was still even in her cave.

As they were walking through the cave, Finn heard the sound of metal hitting rocks. Finn looked around the corner of part of the cave. He saw Marceline, painted with spray paint. There must have been hundred paint cans on the ground.

Marceline had painted a giant picture of Princess Bubblegum and Finn, she had just put a big red X through Princess's picture. There was music playing in the background and Marceline was quietly singing along to it as she worked.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. _

Marceline continued painting and singing along completely oblivious that the boy she was singing about was less than thirty feet away. Finn continued to watch her, in shock at what she was singing.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? _

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious _

_And hell yeah I'm the mother f***in' princess _

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _

_She's like so whatever, you can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about! _

Marceline was now painting Finn to be like one of those portraits of Billy he's seen and Princess to look like Jake's butt. Finn was in shock that she felt this way about him and she never told him.

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_I can see the way see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_So, so come over here and tell me what I wanna hear _

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear! _

_'Cause she's like so whatever, and you can do so much better, I think we should get together now! _

_And that's what everyone's talking about! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one! _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me! _

_No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend! _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, _

_'Cause I can 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, _

_'Cause I can 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

Every word that Marceline sang, Finn felt. The whole reason why he started dating Bubblegum was because he thought Marceline just thought of him as a bro.

But really, he guessed Marceline thought Finn thought of her as a bro so she never told him. In fact, she told him the complete opposite when she went to the movies with him.

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one! _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me! _

_No way! No way! You know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one! _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me! _

_No way! No way! You know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend! No way! _

_Hey, hey_!"

Marceline continued painting as the music went on to other songs. Finn watched her for a minute, and then looked over at Princess Bubblegum. She was asleep far enough away that she couldn't hear Marceline.

Finn sighed and walked over to her. He picked her up bridal style.

"Let's take you home Princess." he sighed.

He walked out of the cave, continuously looking over his shoulder. As he walked he could still hear Marceline dropping the empty paint bottles.

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

I watched Finn leave with Princess Bubblegum in his arms. He always was looking over his shoulder. I sighed. Well, the cat's outta the bag now. He knows I like him.

I just wish he knew he likes me too.

* * *

**How was that? SORRY again! Anyway, review and I'll get as many chapters up today as I can!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**

**~Who is again, really sorry~**


	19. Come Down With Love: Allstar Weekend

**Hey! I saw the song being played on TV so I figured I'd do it for a FioLee. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Pairing : FioLee**

**Song : Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend**

**Requested by : ME! :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except Josh and Jesse.**

* * *

Marshall Lee, and his friends Josh, and Jesse were walking around the Vampire Kingdom. In the Vampire Kingdom every Vampire lost the ability of flight unless they were in bat form. Even Marshall.

He moved back into the Vampire Kingdom when Fionna turned 24. He decided he would because he was going to propose to her, but Prince Gumball had beaten him to it. He didn't even bother to hear her say yes. He still had the ring in his pocket, it was his good luck charm.

Marshall tripped for the fourteenth time in a hour.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong? You are not this much of a clutz!" Josh said. Marshall blushed.

"Um. Why am I guessing it's a girl?" Jesse asked.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Is the all mighty Vampire King weakened by a stupid mortal girl?" Josh asked smirking.

"Fionna isn't stupid. And I don't love her. She is like a annoying younger sister." Marshall mumbled.

"Whatever Romeo, come on, we gotta go to your concert." Josh said, giving Marshall a hand up.

* * *

Marshall got an idea at the end of the concert. He was going to make up a song off the top of his head and sing it to spite Josh and Jesse.

He went out on stage for the last song, and told his band what to play. Because he was the Vampire King, they didn't protest, but they still looked at him like he had eight heads. The music started and Marshall got ready.

"_I've been stopping at green lights_

_Got lost on my way home, I'm sleepwalking at night_

_I put my shirt on inside out_

_Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's only one thing it could be_

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true_

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever, I need her I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love_

Marshall spun around on his heel grinning. Josh was in a state of shock, but he continued playing. Jesse was grinning. When Marshall looked back out at the audience he noticed a familiar blonde. He blushed, but continued singing.

_I've come down with love_

_You got me tripping on my feet_

_My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat_

_When you start to walk my way, I forget where I am,_

_Can't find a word to say_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's no cure for this disease_

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true, I've come down with love, I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever, I need her I'm bit by the bug, I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love..._

_Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor_

_They can't make me okay_

Marshall kneeled down and grabbed Fionna's hand. He pulled her up on the stage, even thought she was trying to pull him off the stage.

_It's up to you, give me an answer_

_Because I'm trying just to see you, I only want to feel you, _

_Dying just to hear you say..._

Marshall decided this was the time. He pulled the ring outta his pocket and got down on one knee. It must have looked weird, as it looked like a 18 year old was proposing to a 24 year old.

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

Fionna gasped at the sight of the ring, and covered her mouth with one hand. He raised a eyebrow, and Fionna nodded gently. He smiled, got up and hugged her. A cheer went up through the crowd.

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_We've come down with love"_

Marshall pulled Fionna into a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"I missed you." she said. Kissing him again.

* * *

**How was that? Review please! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	20. A Thousand Years: Christina Perri

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you, I am no longer taking requests. I realized this story can go on forever, but I have too many requests to deal with right now. I will finish the huge list I have right now and when I'm done I will let you know and I will start taking requests again. But until then, no more requests please!**

* * *

**Pairings : Fiolee**

**Song : A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

"Marshall you don't have to go!" Fionna pleaded to the adolescent vampire. Fionna was 1014 years old. Marshall had given Fionna a potion that would make her live forever, and make her whatever age she wanted to look like. He had given the same to Cake. They wouldn't be vampires though, he couldn't do that to her.

"Yes I do Fi, I'm the Vampire King. I have to lead the Vampire War, on my side." Marshall said. He brushed a piece of hair from Fionna's face.

"I'm going to miss you though." Fionna said gently. Marshall forced a smile, as it was so hard saying goodbye to your girlfriend.

"I'll miss you too. Before I leave, can you sing me something?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded and went over to the white piano Marshall had given her to practice on. She started playing some notes, sitting on the bench. Marshall floated over and sat on the bench too.

_"Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, _

_but watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow... _

_One step closer... _

_I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more... _

Marshall had gotten his guitar and was quietly playing along to the piano. Fionna let Marshall sing the next part.

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me _

_Every breath, every hour has come to this... _

Fionna started singing again.

_One step closer... _

_I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more... _

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more... _

Marshall smiled gently at Fionna playing the piano. He felt like just yesterday he was teaching her how to play, and now she was playing like a professional. He gently wrapped his arm around her, just loose enough that she could still play.

_One step closer... _

Fionna put her head on Marshall's shoulder. The couple didn't even know that Cake was standing right behind them, holding a picture of the now dead Lord Monochromicorn, who refused to take the potion Marshall had offered to him.

_One step closer... _

_I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more... _

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more..." _

When the time came, Fionna watched Marshall float off to fight in the Vampire War, as it was now called. Cake would live with her until the day Marshall returned, just for Fionna wouldn't be alone.

And then, one full year later, there was a knock on the door. It was a messenger from the Candy Kingdom.

"Princess Sugarplum wants to inform you that Fionna the human and Cake the cat should go to the infirmary in the Candy Castle." the messenger said.

Princess Sugarplum was Prince Gumballs granddaughter, who now ruled over the Candy Kingdom. She was Fionna's appearance's age. So, 18.

Fionna got Cake and they went to the castle. They went into the infirmary, and saw only one bed was occupied. It was Marshall. He was asleep, she could tell because you could see his stomach rise and fall. He had a nasty looking gash on the side of his face, his arm was in a sling, and his shoulder on the other arm was cut so bad you could see his bone. It looked like his flesh was just torn out there.

Fionna ran over to him, and he carefully opened his eyes.

"Hey Fi." Marshall said weakly.

"Marshall what happened? Shouldn't your powers be healing you already?" Fionna asked in worry. Princess Sugarplum and Cake stood back from the couple.

"Wars are tuff Fi. My powers can only heal me if the wound isn't inflicted by someone of my own species." he said. He winced while making himself sit upright.

"..Is it over?" Fionna asked gently, not wanting to press the vampire for more. And also not wanting him to leave again. Marshall grinned, the grin made everyone know he was going to be fine.

"Yup. We won, the rough vamps are all either dead or in the dungeons, and I'm here to stay and annoy everyone around me." Marshall said. Fionna smiled.

"What were the rouge vampires even fighting about?" Fionna asked.

"They didn't think I should be king anymore, because I had let a mortal and cat live forever, they though I went soft." Marshall said.

Fionna hugged him, being careful of his wounds.

"You are the most soft, toughest, Vampire King ever." Fionna said.

"And I've have loved you for a thousand years." Marshall said. Fionna grinned.

"And I will love you for a thousand more." she replied.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've gotten really busy with my family but I promise it will pass. REMEMBER, no more requests please until I tell you I can take requests again.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	21. Deer in the Headlights: Owl City

**Hey! REMEMBER! NO MORE REQUESTS UNTIL I SAY SO PLEASE! Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Pairing : Fionna x Finn**

**Song : Deer in the Headlights - Owl City**

**Requested by : **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Fionna and Cake were sitting at the table in their tree house. Cake was drinking some hot chocolate and listening to her sisters story. And boy, what a story it was.

"Fionna hunny, when a boy asks you out you are not supposed to tazer him, give him a black eye and a bloody nose. Where did you even get a tazer?" Cake asked.

"When I broke my hand Marshall Lee gave it too me for I didn't have to risk hurting my hand even more." Fionna said.

"Of course Marshall Lee the Vampire King gave you a tazer... Go on with your story." Cake said.

"So even after I tazered him, gave him a black eye and a bloody nose he still looked at me like I used to look at Prince Gumball." Fionna said.

"That's true love Fi. You beat him up and he asked you out, it means you both love eachother. Now if you stopped beating him up it would be perfect." Cake said. Fionna panicked.

"What? No... I... erm... um... don't... like him... like that." Fionna said. Cake smirked.

"Sure you don't." she said with a all knowing smile. The pair heard music from outside.

"Oh glob, is it?" Fionna asked.

"Yup, he is down there again." Cake said, looking out the window.

"_Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I did was say hello_

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard _

_For me to walk her home, but I guess that's the way it goes_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

Fionna watched with a gentil grin on her face as Finn sang. Cake watched too, knowing Finn was about to woo her baby sister.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm, but when beauty met the beast he froze_

_Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

_It's suffocating to say, but the female mystique takes my breath away_

_So give me a smile or give me a sneer, cause I'm trying to guess here_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_I'm sorry I ever tried, you're the deer in the headlights_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_If life was a game you would never play nice _

_If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes_

_Put your sunglasses on cause you're the deer in the headlights_

_You're the deer in the headlights_

Fionna wasn't watching from the kitchen window anymore, she was watching from right next to Finn.

_You're the deer in the headlights"_

They were both silent for a bit. Fionna took in that he still had the outline of the black eye.

"Are you gonna hit or call me and idiot?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. But you are MY idiot." Fionna said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**REVIEWS are accepted but no REQUESTS please!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	22. This I Promise You: N Sync

**Hey hey banene! (I have no idea how you spell that...) I'm trying to update as much as I can today by not even working on any chapters on my Wattpad account. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline**

**Song : This I Promise You by N Sync**

**Requested by : Nico Ricanfrente**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were sitting at the waters edge at the beach. The sun was still setting in the distance but Marceline didn't have her umbrella. Finn had given her his jacket which was so big it covered her up. Finn was officially older looking than Marceline, now that he was 19.

He was also officially taller and stronger than Marceline too. She didn't mind, as this was the couples first unofficial date. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but Jake insisted that this was a date. So did Princess Bubblegum, and everyone else who knew about it. And thanks to Lumpy Space Princess, EVERYONE knew about it, much to Marceline and Finn's dismay.

"Finn, I don't really know... You are my best friend and probably would be a great boyfriend, but I cannot trust humans... The Mushroom War started because the humans didn't think vampires should exist. The humans killed all of the vampires, except me, and the vampires killed all humans. Or so we thought. Vampires and Humans are like Dogs and Rainicorns." Marceline said.

"Marcie you know I would never hurt you." Finn said gently.

"I know... I just can't..." Marceline said. Finn got an idea. He started playing some music from his pack.

"_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_When all that's around you, are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call, was standing here all along_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you..._

_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever_

_In life times before_

_And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word, I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow, forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all_

Finn had Marceline up agaisnt his chest. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and he was holding her hand.

_And I will take, I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong, right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you.._

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you, this I promise you."_

Finn looked down at Marceline, which he then realized that Marceline was asleep. He smiled. Finn picked up Marceline bridal style and he was surprised at how light she was. He guessed she just shifted her weight for she was so light.

Marceline tucked her head into Finn's chest as he brought her home. He blushed at the sleeping girl. Marceline had giving Finn and key to her house a while ago, so Finn unlocked the door.

* * *

The couple was greeted by Marceline's zombie poodle, Schwabl. Jake and Schwabl were best friends, so Finn knowed Schwabl almost as much as Marceline.

"Hey Schwabl." Finn muttered as he brought Marceline up to her room.

Finn placed Marceline in her bed and he turned around to make his way back to his tree house.

"Finn?" a voice called. Finn turned to see Marceline was awake.

"Oh hey Marcie." Finn said, going back to next to Marceline's bed and sitting down.

"That was a beautiful song you sang Finn." Marceline said, smiling. She was talking quietly, probably because she was so tired.

"Thanks." Finn sighed. Marceline yawned, showing her fangs. "Look Marcie, you're tired so I'll just go. Are we still going pixie strangling tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Marceline said. Finn got up but Marceline grabbed his wrist. "Can you stay the night? I'm sure that Jake won't mind."

Finn paused and smiled. "Sure Marcie." he said. Marceline moved over motioning for him to lie down too. Finn lay down and wrapped his arms around Marceline. She fell asleep in Finn's arms.

The following morning Marceline woke up and Finn was downstairs, playing with Schwabl, still in the clothes he wore for their date.

"Morning." Marceline said in a cheerful tone that surprised Finn.

"Morning." Finn said. "Jake called me last night while you were asleep..."

"Oh glob. This gotta be interesting." Marceline said, floating over next to her human.

"After he stopped spazzing out at me for spending the night here, he said he was happy his baby bro finally met a girl worthy of calling herself my girlfriend. Any idea what that means?" Finn asked, with the face that he always made when he was either trying to act smart or figure something out that Marceline loved.

Marceline grinned and stole a kiss. "Plenty." she answered. Finn groaned.

"Why is love so stupid?" Finn asked.

"We all gotta go through it dude. Just be happy you and me have it." she said.

* * *

**HEY! Anyway, REMEMBER! NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE! Anyway, you are aloud to review, and I'd like to see what you think of this chapter! This will probably my last chapter for tonight, but I'll get some more up soon. So please REVIEW and don't REQUEST! I wuv all of you guys! I'd be nothing without you guys! 3**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	23. Author's Note

**Hi Again. I am so sorry I've been so flakey updating but I've gotten really busy. And yes, I'm about to say I'm going to get busier. In 19 minutes from now I'm leaving my hometown to go out to my cabin on vacation. And I'm staying up there for 9 to 10 days. We have no computers up there and no way to check out Fanfiction, so I won't be able to update until I get back. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating like I use't to. It's been hard trying to update on my Wattpad account and on here so much, and I've noticed I've been updating Wattpad more. So when I get back from my cabin, I promise I will update one chapter on Wattpad first thing when I get up, and then spend the rest of the day working on Fanfiction. Again, sorry I can't update. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**

**~Who is sorry she can't update~**


	24. Gives You Hell: All American Rejects

**Sup? I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but we got three flat tires on my dad's truck so we had to stay for a few extra days. Here you go, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Pairings : N/A **

**Song : Gives You Hell - All American Rejects**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

This year had been torture on Marshall Lee, our fare Vampire King. He had fallen in love with Fionna, Fionna started dating Flame Prince, and she went out of her way to act all lovey dovey in front of Marshall, who she knew loved her.

Usually, he would either wait until the person he hates _disapears_, or he would suck their blood and leave them for dead. Sadly, that isn't going to happen, because he can't get close to them or else Flame Prince would burn him alive, and if he took Fionna's blood everyone in the kingdom would be out for revenge. He turned on some music to calm his nerves. He started singing along to the music.

"_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working, at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that taste_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car? _

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense love,_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And the truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on_

_The truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all you lies you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look, that you wear so well_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along and never tell,_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell.."_

Marshall closed his eyes and sighed. Even though Fionna acted like a bitch when she was with Flame Prince in front of him, he guessed it was best that she just left him alone. Forever. When Marshall came to that conclusion, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Marshall took out a picture he had of Fionna before she started dating Flame Prince from his pocket. He also took out his lighter. He set fire to the side and watched the picture burn.

* * *

**There you go! I hoped you liked that because it truly pained me to write it. I realize I'm fine with writing Fubblegum and all the other pairings that I don't really like, but it truly pains me to write one where Fionna and Marshall don't even like eachother as friends. So remember, REVIEW but don't REQUEST.**


	25. Love Story: Taylor Swift

**Hello! I'm gonna try to update at least once a day from now on. Plus, Wattpad is being screwy on my computer so I'm going to update Fanfiction first. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! Please REVIEW but don't REQUEST!**

* * *

**Pairing : JakexLady, minor Finnceline**

**Song : Love Story - Taylor Swift**

**Requested by : u r awesome**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey Jake! Hey Lady! What's for breakfast?" Finn asked. Jake and Beemo were in the kitchen, Jake frying something in a pan. Lady was at the breakfast table.

"Bacon Pancakes." Jake said, trying the fire under the pan to low. He went upstairs, probably to the bathroom.

"Hey Finn, can I ask a favor?" Lady asked in her language.

"Sure, you know I'll do anything for my bro's girlfriend." Finn said.

"You know how Jake and I have been dating for nearly 8 years now, well I think he actually want to ask me to marry him. But I want there to be a cool song at the wedding, so can you go to Marceline's house and ask her for a song from before the war?" she asked.

"Sure... but is there a reason you can't ask her?" Finn asked, brushing some hair from his face. He had stopped wearing his hat a few years ago.

"Well, she scares me... Also, seeing that she is your girlfriend I figured she would be less annoyed by you bothering her first thing in the morning." she said.

"Touche... Okay, tell Jake I'll be back in half an hour." Finn said happily.

* * *

Finn crossed the lake and went up to Marceline's front door. He knocked and heard a groan from inside. He also heard barking, from Marceline's zombie dog.

"Wha - Oh hey baby." Marceline said, still in her pajama's. Finn was taller than Marceline now, but she was taller when she was floating. She was on the ground now, so Finn won.

"Hey Marcie. Can I come in?" Finn asked.

"'Course. And by the way, if anyone else called me that to my face I would probably kill them." she said, motioning for Finn to come in. Schwabbl was in the corner, still barking.

"Yeah but you love me to much to kill me." Finn said, grinning.

"Sadly, you're too cute to kill." Marceline said, also grinning. Finn sat down on the STILL uncomfortable couch. Marceline floated over to Schwabbl and brought him up to her room.

"So what do you need?" Marceline asked.

"How do you know I need something? Can a guy just visit his vampire girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"At 5 in the morning? Highly doubtful. So?" Marceline said.

"Jake wants to propose to Lady but she wants the wedding to be special by using a song from before the Mushroom War. Got anything?" Finn asked.

"Yup, take I listen to this." Marceline said, putting a CD in her amp. The music started to play.

_"We were both young, when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said : 'Stay away from Juliet' _

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be along _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while _

_'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet' _

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be along _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story _

_Baby, just say yes _

_Romeo, save me they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, butt it's real, don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby just say yes _

_I got tired of waiting... _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby, just say yes _

_We were both young when I first saw you_"

When the song finished both members of the couple were grinning.

"So how was that?" Marceline asked.

"Perfect! But why did she sound so familiar?" Finn asked, making a puzzled face.

"'Cause it was me idiot. I wrote that song for Ash. So after you're done with it, feel free to break it. Or bury it. Doesn't matter." she said.

"Kay, you're the best. So, do wanna come to the wedding?" Finn asked.

"Sure, but am I allowed? The bride and groom are both afraid of me." Marceline said.

"You'll come as my date. If that doesn't work you can just crash the wedding." Finn said, grinning.

* * *

"_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you_"

A cheer went up as the happy couple kissed. After, while everyone was dancing, Jake and Lady went over to Marcie and Finn.

"Hey guys." Jake said, grinning like an idiot. The fact he had lipstick marks all over his face just made it look funnier.

"Hey." Finn said.

"Sup." Marceline said.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting us use the song." Lady said.

"No problem." Marceline said.

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to update again today but I can't promise anything. Anyway, please REVIEW but don't REQUEST... Well, I don't care. I've gotten through a few of them on the list. FEEL FREE TO REQUEST!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	26. Animal: Kristina Maria

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I hope you like it and a I'm open for requests!**

* * *

**Pairings : Fiolee (finally! sorry, I had to write this.)**

**Song : Animal - Kristina Maria Ft. JC Chasez**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

"You look perfect baby! Where's Marshall? I thought he said he said he was taking you out trick-or-treating." Cake asked.

Fionna was dressed as basically, the Queen of Darkness. She had black lipstick on, black eyeliner, a black dress that went down to her feet with sparkles on the top. Fionna chuckled and shook her head.

"No, he said he couldn't because tonight he has to feed on blood." Fionna said, as if it were no big deal.

Fionna knew Marshall better than anyone, so she knew once a year Marshall had to drink blood. She knew that he was doing it tonight, but she guessed Cake didn't.

"Feed!?" Cake asked, about to have a panic attack.

"Don't worry, not on humans or cakes. Three days before he has to feed, he walks into the forest for he won't hurt any of his friends. He has to do it once a year for he can stay alive and continue feeding on the shades of red. But he can't control what he feeds on, so that is why he goes into the woods. That is how he got his why-wolf jacket. He feeds for 24 hours and then comes back." Fionna explained.

"Oh... Okay... I have a date so who is going to take you out?" Cake asked. Just because Fionna was young, so Cake didn't want her to EVER be alone.

"I can go by myself, don't worry." Fionna said, inching towards the door.

"Okay... But be careful!" Cake said.

"When am I EVER careful? Living life careful is living life boring." Fionna called over her shoulder.

At the end of the night, Fionna had managed to get a full pillow case of candy... Just from Prince Gumball. She got a second pillow case full from everyone else. She dropped the candy at the tree house and she saw Cake still wasn't back from her date.

She decided she would go for a walk, admiring all the decorations Aaa had put up for Halloween. Before she knew it, she was standing at the edge of the forest. She heard growling from behind her.

She didn't know why, but she got scared. She started running into the forest until the bottom of her dress ripped, leaving it like her last dress from the Bennial Gumball Ball.

She stopped cold in her tracks when she realized something was trying to herd her deeper and deeper in the forest. Or rather, someone. She turned around to go back to the tree house, and she was met by two glowing red eyes. She recognized them instantly.

"Marshall?" she said. All she got as a response was low growl. Marshall moved silently and deadly into the light towards Fionna. He was on all fours, and he had blood dripping from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall growled. Fionna didn't answer. She panicked and ran. Marshall roared and ran after her, still on all fours. Fionna remembered something that ALWAYS calmed Marshall down.

_"I can see you're talking but all I can hear is smell. _

_Turn the volume up one time, the confidence is lacking _

_Hiding in the shadows, all you do is hold the walls up _

_Baby, what's the hold up? What's with all these walls up?"_ Fionna sang.

She stood her ground and Marshall skidded to a stop. She noticed something. His eyes weren't red anymore, they were light purple. A mix of red and his normal light blues.

_"You can feel the rhythm but your body is being modest. _

_Trapped in your cocoon but underneath you are a goddess _

_Baby your the hottest. I'm just being honest. _

_You should be released, back into the wild"_ Marshall sang, but he continued to act like a wolf with blood dripping from his mouth. He waited for Fionna to continue with him.

_"Its time, time to let the predator out, cause it's watch you're about _

_You're a, a killer beast, you're an animal and its easy to see you're an animal _

_Tonight, everyone will know what you are, you be out of the dark _

_When you're watching me, you're an animal and its easy to see, you're an animal."_ They both sang.

_"Moving with your instincts all you hear is but that heartbeat _

_Taking your position feel the high rise in the story. _

_Feeding off the spirits and the people are arousing _

_I can feel you pouncing damn the room is bouncing"_ Marshall sang, smirking and starting to creep around Fionna. She stood still, hiding her fears.

_"Read me with the eyes, ready to play _

_See me in the eyes, I'll be your prey"_ Fionna sang.

Marshall pounced Fionna and they rolled down the hill they were standing next too. When they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and Marshall was on top of Fionna. His eyes were a darker shade of purple, so Fionna knew she had to keep him singing for he wouldn't kill her.

_"No more hesitation the train has left the station _

_You should be released back into the wild"_ Marshall sang. His eyes turned light purple again.

_"It's time, time to let the predator out cause it's watch your back _

_You're a killer beast, you're an animal and it's easy to see you're an animal _

_Tonight everyone will know what you are, you'll be out in the dark _

_When you're watching me, you're an animal and it's easy to see you're an animal _

_So turn it up"_ They both sang. They were so close Fionna could smell raw meat on Marshall's breath, that and blood.

_"I bring out the animal in you _

_You bring out the animal in me _

_I bring out the animal in you _

_You bring out the animal in me _

_I bring out the animal in you _

_You bring out the animal in me _

_I bring out the animal in you _

_You bring out the animal in me"_ Fionna sang.

_"It's time, time to let the predator out _

_'Cause it's watch your back _

_You're a killer beast, you're an animal _

_And it's easy to see you're an animal _

_Tonight everyone will know what you are _

_You'll be out in the dark _

_When you're watching me, you're an animal _

_And it's easy to see _

_You'll be out of the dark _

_When you're watching me, you're an animal _

_And it's easy to see you're an animal..."_ they both sang. Marshall suddenly kissed Fionna. She was surprised, but she didn't protest. She was a little happy, despite the fact there was blood from some poor animal on her mouth.

(Next Morning)

Fionna was sitting alone at the breakfast table. Beema was sleeping (a.k.a. she was off) in the corner. Cake was still asleep. It was really warm, so Fionna left the biggest window in the tree house open.

Marshall flew in the window. He had died half of his hair blue, was wearing black eyeliner, and had on dark skinny jeans, red converse, a black button up shirt and a yellow tie. So basically, his normal clothes.

"Sup Fi? Done feeding." he said. His lips were stained with blood, as they usually were for three days after he feeds on blood.

"I can see that... Um... Marshall? Is there something you want to tell me?" Fionna asked. He basically told her he loved her last night and now he had no memory of the night.

"No... Wait... What the hell did I do last night?" he said. "Why are your lips red?"

"Um... Well... You called me a goddess... then you, um... kissed me." Fionna said, rubbing her neck.

"What?! Um... I wasn't myself. I didn't -" Marshall began but he was cut off by Fionna kissing him.

"I never said I didn't like it." she said, and he grinned.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooo, feel free to request, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Sorry I've been sketchy updating, we found a broken beer bottle in my room with beer all over the wall like it was smashed against a wall. We were gone out so it was scary to see that in my room. I don't drink beer. Then we realized there was a bunch of stuff stolen so I wasn't aloud in my room for a long time because police were investigating. All I know is, this time I didn't update as much as I normally do and it WASN'T my fault. So request and reviews please!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	27. Beside You: Marianas Trench

**Like I said, because someone broke into our house I am scared. So don't get pissed off because I'm doing another song that I requested. And just saying, this is my favorite song by my second favorite band, so sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about happening except the actual music video for this. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Pairing : Fiolee (It's my favorite couple, couldn't help it. Plus Marshall looks like Josh)**

**Song : Beside You - Marianas Trench**

**Requested by : The Amazing Author Who Wrote This Story... so... ME! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, and sadly, I don't own Marianas Trench. :'(**

* * *

The Land Of Aaa had taken a change for the better in the last few years. It was now a modern place, where nearly all the inhabitants looked like a animal or human. But there still was only one human, our fair Fionna.

Cake had died saving Fionna, and Fionna was still a little bit... raw, I guess you could say. She couldn't go through a full sentence without crying, and she made herself think she would never, ever, be happy or love anything else ever again. Prince Gumball and Flame Prince excepted that, but Marshall was very stubborn.

Fionna stood on a floating dock and kept her eyes locked on the water. She say fish and water people, whom waved to her and got no response. She couldn't do anything to stop her from being bored. She wasn't a heroine any more **(I would have wrote hero be I had to use that word because it has symbolic meaning to me that I'll explain later.) **because nobody believed in her abilities to save people without Cake.

Her cell phone buzzed. It was a text from a unknown number. Meet me where you first saw me.

Fionna instantly knew who it was from, as a video message played.

_"When your tears are spent, on your last pretense..."_ he sang.

Fionna felt like someone wrapped their hands around her stomach, and put their head on her shoulder and was whispering in her ear. She smiled and turned around, but she saw nobody. Her eyes stung as she walked off the docks.

_"And your tired eyes refuse to go to sleep, in your defense..."_ the video continued playing on Fionna's phone, even thought she couldn't hear the music anymore. She wasn't even paying attention.

_"When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles, and the only thing you want is just to be still, for a while..." _

**Viewer's P.O.V. **

We saw Marshall sitting in what looked like an old theater. He was standing, playing his heart out on the piano. He was surrounded my spirits, playing other instruments. There was a big screen that showed everything and everywhere Fionna was going. It even showed what she was thinking.

"And if your heart wares thin, I will hold you up! And I will, hide you, when it gets too much.

I'll be right, beside you. I'll be right, beside you..." Marshall sang.

The screen showed Fionna leaving the docks in a rush, crying and hugging herself. Marshall spoke softly into the microphone that was hanging from the ceiling.

_"When you're overwhelmed, and you've lost your breath... _

_And the space between the things you know is purring none the less. _

_When you try to speak, but you make no sound... _

_And the words you want are out of reach, but they never been so loud..."_ Marshall sang.

Fionna stood around a bunch of white tree stumps and closed her eyes.

_"And if your heart wares thin, I will hold you up! And I will, hide you, when it gets too much. _

_I'll be right, beside you. I'll be right, beside you... _

_I will stay, (beside you), nobody will break you _

_Trust me, trust me _

_Don't pull away... _

_Just trust me, trust me _

_Cuz I'm just trying to keep it together, _

_Cuz I could do worst and you could do better..."_ Marshall sang. Fionna's memories were getting so realistic, she believed Marshall was with her at that very moment.

They walked through the, which once was, a park. They held hands and at one point, Marshall turned to her and smiled.

_"When your tears are spent, on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refused to go to sleep, in your defense... _

_And if your heart wares thin, I will hold you up! And I will, hide you, when it gets too much. _

_I'll be right, beside you. I'll be right, beside you, nobody will break you...''_ Marshall sang.

Fionna came crashing back to reality and realized Marshall wasn't really there. She looked at her phone again. This was the first place they met, so where was he? She didn't realize memory Marshall was right behind the tree she was at.

Fionna finally realized what Marshall meant. Not the actual place they met, it was the first place she saw him at. The Theater in the video! She ran away from the tree.

_"And if your heart wares thin, I will hold you up! And I will, hide you, when it gets too much."_ Marshall sang.

Fionna jogged into the theater and stopped in her tracks. There stood Marshall, in the middle of a bunch of spirits, singing the song live. Fionna went up on stage and took in what was happening. Her face was on the screen behind her.

_"I'll be right, beside you... Nobody will break you..."_ Marshall sang. He looked at Fionna for any kind of response. She slowly smiled, and chuckled once she realized he did this all for her.

Marshall blinked to make sure he was actually seeing Fionna smile for the first time in two years. She ran over and hugged him, making him be the surprised one.

"Thank you, Marshall. Thank you for not giving up on me like everyone else did." she said. He smiled gently.

"Fi, I am a idiot, but I'm smart enough to know I could never give up on you." Marshall said. She smiled and kissed him.

"And for the record," Marshall said, looking up at the screen and seeing how pale he was. "I was pale and vampir-ish way before vampires were cool."

"Sure you were, Marshall, sure you were." Fionna said.

* * *

**Okay, I know you call a female hero a heroine, but that wasn't the reason I used the word. I used the word heroine because I put the words, She wasn't a, in front of it. I did that because Josh used to be a heroin addict and now because he stopped, I knew I wasn't going to write She wasn't a blah blah blah so I decided to use heroine because it was a symbolic way of saying Josh isn't a heroin addict anymore. I know that sounds stupid, but it means something to me so don't judge me. Oh and if I got some of the lyrics wrong, it was because I wasn't watching the lyric video and I was watching the music video for I knew what thing happened where. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	28. Love You Like A Love Song: Selena Gomez

**Hey! I just wanted to say thank you all so much for understanding how hard it's been for me to update lately, and I'm happy to say, WE GOT ALL OUR STUFF BACK! Police had a suspect of a few robberies in the neighborhood and they got into the dudes house and got everyones stuff back! WOOO! So now, I should have no problems updating. I really hope I didn't just jinx that... Anyway, here it is because I bet you're tired of reading me ramble on! *gasps for air* The next chapter! P.S. Marceline is wearing the same outfit Selena wore in the pinata scene.**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline**

**Song : Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez**

**Requested by : Anonymous **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Marceline's P.O.V.**_

Princess Bubbles-For-Brains was having this big Karaoke Party for everyone in the Kingdom. Somehow, I ended up going. Oh yah, now I remember why. That somehow, means Finn wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to come.

Jake and Lady were making kissy face in the corner, Lady was really excited that she was pregnant with five kids. I was sitting alone at a table, bored outta my mind. Where was Finn, you might ask?

Sitting four tables away kissing a rock with Flame Princess. I was happy for the dude, and I REALLY hated Flame Princess for dating Finn, but seriously, if you invite someone to a party you could at least talk to them. Finn never even gave me a second glance.

Cinnamon Bun was singing some random song, I didn't know what it was because he was really drunk. I sighed. Then I got an idea to get Finn's attention. And to confess a deep secret.

I floated quickly over to the Candy Person who controlled the music. After a quick threat he said I could go next... And he said I could eat his wife... Candy People are so weird.

"Thank you, Cinnamon Bun. And next up is... Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum said, surprised when the DJ told her I was next. Finn's eyes shot to the stage, also surprised.

The music I picked started playing. It was a song I grew up listening too, and it fit perfectly into today.

_"It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung _

_And I guess right now here's another one _

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them _

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible _

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical _

_You saved my life again, and I want you to know baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me _

_You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued _

_I've been set free, I am hypnotized, by your destiny _

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful _

_You are... _

_And I want you to know baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_No one compares, you stand alone, to every record I own _

_Music to my heart that's what you are _

_A song that goes on and on _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I love you... Like a love song..." _

Everyone clapped when I took a bow. Everyone except Flame Princess and Finn. I smiled and floated off stage. I knew my work here was done.

As I was floating out the door, someone grabbed my waist.

"Let go Finn!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"How's you know it was me?" he asked.

"You're the only one I wouldn't kill for doing that!" I said. He laughed and let me go. "So what did you want?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and was completely quiet. He was quiet for exactly a minute and a half, when he kissed me.

"I forgot what it was like to kiss someone without burning myself or kissing a rock..." Finn mumbled into the kiss.

"Haha. What about Flame Princess?" I asked.

"Who cares? Worst thing she can do is burn you." Finn said, grinning.

"Yeah but I'm a vampire. We have cold blood and heat feels nice." I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**How was that? You know the drill. Request or review, doesn't matter. And about the whole vampires liking heat thing, I was thinking of how cold blooded reptiles like heat rocks and all that stuff so I thought the same rules would apply to vampires.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	29. As Long As You Love Me: Justin Bieber

**I'm going to the cabin soon so this might be the last chapter I can post until Sunday. But I hope you enjoy it because I wrote it differently than my other chapters!**

* * *

**Pairing : Fiolee**

**Song : As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

**(Start Playing Music Now)**

Marshall ran threw the bushes next to the woods as fast as he could. His axe bass was weighing him down, but he had to keep it too stay alive. He saw the tree fort come into view.

"Thank god." Marshall muttered.

He stopped infront of Fionna's bedroom window. He sighed and used all of his strength to float up to the window. He knocked, and Fionna came over. The moment she opened the window, Marshall lost his strength and fell. Fionna rushed out to him.

"Marshall! What happened?" Fionna asked. Marshall got up quickly, and grabbed her hand.

"I'll explain later, just come on!" Marshall exclaimed, starting to run, dragging Fionna along with him. They stopped in the woods and Marshall sat down, and kept his eyes on everywhere around them.

"Marshall, what is going on?" Fionna asked. Marshall was breathing heavenly, had a slight black-eye, and his nose was bloody.

"Nothing to your consurn. I just have to make sure you're safe." Marshall mumbled.

"Safe from who? I can take care of myself Marshie. I will beat the daylights out of whoever did this too you!" Fionna said protectively.

"No, Fi. *wince* This isn't your battle to fight. Just promise me, you'll stay out of this." Marshall said, looking pleadingly at Fionna. She sighed.

"Fine. But at least tell me who did this, and why can't you fly anymore?" Fionna asked. Marshall hid his right hand. Fionna saw him hide it and made a grab for it.

She gasped. "Marshall...? Your hand...?" Fionna said. Marshall's pale blue skin ended at his wrist, and then his hand was slightly tanned. But a human tan. Marshall looked at Fionna weakly.

They heard a tree fall. "Come on!" Marshall exclaimed, taking Fionna's hand and starting to run. Fionna looked behind them and saw the same hitman the Ice King had sent after Fionna and Cake.

"What about Cake?" Fionna asked.

"She'll be safer if you are with me." Marshall panted. Fionna looked at her friend, who was basically dieing. But that was impossible. Marshall was deathless.

The hitman was suddenly in front of them. Marshall urged Fionna behind him. Marshall stood tall.

"You know how this is going to end. The boss cheated death and you ratted him out to your father. You must pay." The hitman said. Marshall hissed.

"I'll fight until I die as long as you leave Fi alone." Marshall said.

"The boss likes a show, lets see if this one gets a gruesome ending, shall we?" the hitman said.

"Marsh-?" Fionna asked, but the hitman raised his hand and Fionna flew back into a tree. She passed out from impact.

"YOU HURT HER!" Marshall growled. He swung out his axe bass and it just barely missed the hitmans head. It was the hitman's time to growl. He punched Marshall in the face, causing Marshall to spit out a lot of blood.

He coughed and spit out more blood. If the hitman didn't kill him, the blood he lost definitely would. Either way, Marshall was going to die.

The hitman pulled out a sword, and stuck Marshall across the chest. Marshall took one final gasp, and fell to his knees. Fionna woke up just in time to see Marshall, a bloody mess, fall.

"No!" Fiona shrieked. She broke past the hitman's invisible barrier and ran to the (former) vampires side. She saw his skin was, her color.

"Pretty neat trick, eh? Can make any humanoid like creature, a human, and then it kills them. It can also just kill humans in general. Like," the hitman said, stabbing the sword into Fionna's back. "That."

Fionna fell onto Marshall. And she closed her eyes for the final time.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

I was in a small white room. Wait, not a room, I was in the sky. Clouds reached up to my knees, and everything was bright and white.

"Fionna the Human." A angelic voice said in her mind. She spun on her heels.

"Hello?" Fionna called. Suddenly the Cosmic Owl was in front of her.

"Fionna, you have fought long and hard for the land of Aaa. You have loved ones, and a wonderful live. But yet I sense you are distressed." the Cosmic Owl said in her mind. I sighed.

"Marshall died trying to save me." I said.

"Marshall... Marshall... The Vampire King boy, yes, yes. I know of him." the Cosmic Owl said. A grey stone bed appeared, with Marshall lying on it.

"Marshy!" I exclaimed, running over to the bed. His face was still a bloody mess. I looked up at the Cosmic Owl.

"Please. Take my life. Just please, save Marshall." I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"You would offer your own life for the vampire boy?" the Cosmic Owl said.

"Yes! I know Marshall has done some bad things in his life but that still doesn't mean he deserves to be killed by that hitman!" I pleaded.

"I will allow both of you to return. But I cannot return you to the time you already were in. I will send you one year in the future, and the only changes will be the things that Marshall and you did over the next her. I will destroy the blade used to kill him, for it will never happen again." the Cosmic Owl said.

"Thank you." I said happily. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in Marshall's bed. Marshall was next to me, still asleep, and his face didn't look like he'd been in a fight at all. I looked at my feet and saw Cake lying at the foot of the bed on my side, and Marshall's zombie cat lying up by Marshall's hair.

Marshall groaned and opened his eyes.

"Whoa." he mumbled, when he realized we both were a year in the future. Cake opened one eye.

"Hi guys!" she said in a perky tone.

"Hi, Cake." I said. Marshall motioned to one of the books he had lying on the floor. He was about to get up, when Schawwabi clawed at his head.

"God, I wish I could wake up one morning without you doing that." he groaned, pulling the cat off of him.

We both picked up the heavy book and Marshall flipped to a page.

"My mom gave me this book, and it has the history of my family name. It's magic, so it should tell us every change that happened in the last year that happened to me. So then we should be able to piece together what happened to you." he explained.

He read the page out loud. "Marshall Lee Abadeer. After surviving a hitman attacking him, he and is girlfriend died their hair, moved in together, and eventually got married." Marshall said with wide eyes.

I still had their hat on, and my bangs were tucked into my hat. I could already see Marshall had died most of his jet black hair a deep blue, so I reached for my hat.

"What do I look like?" I asked. Marshall grinned.

"My beautiful, blue haired wife." Marshall said, in his cheesiest tone. I reached for a mirror and saw my hair when past my shoulders and nearly reached my elbows, it was still blond, but it had black and blue streaks.

I had a mix of my hair and a mark of Marshall.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the cheesy ending, I couldn't think of anything else to write. So I'd like to know, do you like it more or less when I don't write the lyrics in it? I'm not planning to do it anymore but I'd like to know if you liked it. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	30. My Humps: Black Eyed Peas

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So I know the song is called my Humps, but I couldn't think of anything else for this request, and it was bothering me for a while because I couldn't think of anything. So I hope you like it! And because it's Labor Day Weekend, I'm going to my cabin until Monday and on Monday night I'm going to my friend Heather's house for the end of the summer sleep over. Then school starts. But don't worry! I'm really smart so homework will be done really fast, and I don't have any social skills (damn I need a life...) so all I'll do is update! And that is a promise!**

* * *

**Pairing : No Pairing. Lumpy Space Princess**

**Song : My Humps - Black Eyed Peas**

**Requested by : u r awesome**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

"Are you recording Melissa?" Lumpy Space Princess asked. Melissa nodded. "Then turn on the lumpin' music!" LSP said. Melissa pressed the button on a music player they borrowed from some random vampire in a cave. They didn't bother to ask her name.

_"What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside your trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out) _

_I drive these brothers crazy, _

_I do it on the daily, _

_They treat me really nicely, _

_They buy me all these ices. _

_Dolce & Gabbana, _

_Fendi and that Donna _

_Karan, they be sharin' _

_All their money got me wearin' fly _

_Brother I ain't askin, _

_They say they love my ass 'n, _

_Seven Jeans, True Religion's, _

_I say no, but they keep givin' _

_So I keep on takin' _

_And no I ain't taken _

_We can keep on datin' _

_I keep on demonstrating. _

_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love) _

_You love my lady lumps (love), _

_My hump, my hump, my hump (love), _

_My humps they got you, _

_She's got me spending. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me _

_What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside that trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_What you gon' do with all that ass? _

_All that ass inside them jeans? _

_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream _

_Make you scream, make you scream. _

_Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what). _

_My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out) _

_I met a girl down at the disco. _

_She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. _

_I could be your baby, you can be my honey _

_Let's spend time not money. _

_I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff, _

_Milky, milky cocoa, _

_Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight. _

_They say I'm really sexy, _

_The boys they wanna sex me. _

_They always standing next to me, _

_Always dancing next to me, _

_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump. _

_Lookin' at my lump, lump. _

_You can look but you can't touch it, _

_If you touch it I'ma start some drama, _

_You don't want no drama, _

_No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama _

_So don't pull on my hand boy, _

_You ain't my man, boy, _

_I'm just tryn'a dance boy, _

_And move my hump. _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. _

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps) _

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps) _

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps) _

_In the back and in the front (lumps) _

_My lovin' got you, _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me. _

_What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside that trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_What you gon' do with all that ass? _

_All that ass inside them jeans? _

_I'ma make, make, make, make you scream _

_Make you scream, make you scream. _

_What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside that trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off this hump. _

_What you gon' do wit all that breast? _

_All that breast inside that shirt? _

_I'ma make, make, make, make you work _

_Make you work, work, make you work. _

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [4x] _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."_ Lumpy Space Princess sang. Melissa clapped.

"Melissa! Be careful! The lumpin' video is gonna be all lumpin' blurry." LSP said.

"What video?" Melissa asked.

"The one we just took to send to Finn." LSP said.

"But the cap was on. There isn't a video." Melissa said.

"What the lump!? I lumpin' asked you if you were filming." LSP exclaimed.

"You asked me if I was filming, you never lumpin' asked me if I had taken the lens off." Melissa said. LSP groaned and threw a stick at Melissa.

"THEN TAKE THE LUMPIN' CAP OFF AND WE WILL LUMPIN' FILM ALL OVER AGAIN!" LSP shouted.

* * *

**Hi again guys! Sorry the lyrics aren't written like I normally write them, it's because youtube isn't working on my computer so I had to copy and paste the lyrics off Google. But anyway, you know the drill, review or request please! Free cake if you do! Lumpy Space Princess's video if you don't *makes evil face* (dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	31. Smile: Avril Lavigne

**Hey, first day of school today. Kill me now. Anyway, I won't be able to update as much as I want to. Seeing it is a school night, and I'm up at 11:28 PM, this might not be my longest of chapters. But I hope you enjoy it and I hope I can post a new chapter for the Best Damn Thing. I hope, I just can't promise anything.**

* * *

**Pairing : FinnxFionna, minor MarceLee**

**Song : Smile by Avril Lavinge**

**Requested by : BoboKittenIsEpic**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Fionna and Marceline were fooling around in Marceline's house. Fionna turned upside down on Marcie's couch, which she switched for a comfy-ier one after years of Finn and Fionna complaining.

"So who is the hottest guy you know?" Fionna asked. Marceline laughed.

"Wow, I never thought you would get so bored you would resort to taking about liking guys... Anyway, Marshall Lee. Definately." Marceline said.

"I'm not bored, Cake just said I should start trying to act girlier if I want a boyfriend." Fionna said. "And you only picked Marshall 'cause he is the only other vampire."

Marceline raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really, then who do you like the most?" Marceline asked.

"Finn...Before he started dating PB, and she turned him into an annoying bastard." Fionna said.

"Hey Fi, when Marshall does something stupid, with trust me, is a lot, I sing it out, feel better... then he does something stupid again." Marceline said.

"Singing helps?" Fionna asked in disbelief. She usually just beats the lumpin' tard out of a tree and hopes she feels better after.

"Little bit. Wouldn't hurt to try." Marceline said.

"Eh, I'll try it." Fionna said.

Marceline chuckled and went to her shelf filled with old music with no lyrics to it. She picked a song and put it in her record player.

"Get ready Fi!" Marceline said when the part that was supposed to have lyrics in it came up. Fionna grabbed the mic Marcie threw her.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh,oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it_

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You-ou said "Hey, What's your name?"_

_It ook one look_

_And now I'm not the same._

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_[Yeah] And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has _

_Felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need the reason_

_Why I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then,_

_Oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You-ou said "Hey, What's your name?"_

_It ook one look_

_And now I'm not the same._

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_[Yeah] And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has _

_Felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need the reason_

_Why I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has _

_Felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need the reason_

_Why I smile_

_The reason why I-I-I, I smile"_

Fionna laughed and did a cheesy bow.

"Wicked!" Marceline said. "Feel any better?"

Fionna shook her head causing some of her hair to fall in her face. Oh yeah, Fionna doesn't wear her hat anymore because it reminds her too much of Finnegan.

"Nope. Hacking the stuffin out of trees always helps though." Fionna said, grabbing her crystal sword and smiling.

"Kay, I took a video for it so how 'bout we send this to Finnegan and go... strangle some pixies?" Marceline asked.

"AWESOME!" Fionna said, jumping around like a four year old on a sugar high.

_**Meanwhile, at the Candy Castle...**_

"_And suddenly you're all I need the reason why I smile_

_The reason why I-I-I, I smile..."_

God she was insane. I replayed the video over and over again until I heard someone calling my name.

"Finn?" Princess Bubblegum called.

"In here babe!" I called. She walked in, and I saw she must've been wearing two pounds of lipstick... Don't ask.

"Are you okay Finn? What are you watching?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Listen, PB, we need to talk..." I said.

* * *

**So this is kinda like a cliff hanger. If any of you would like to continue on with this chapter and maybe even make it into a full fledged story, go right ahead. Just tell me first, for then I can be sure to read it! :-D Anyway, it's 12:14 AM right now, on a school night, so I'll spell check it when I get home tomorrow, and I hope I'll get some new reviews or requests to read! I love all of you! I wouldn't have anything to do without my readers! I wouldn't be an author if it wasn't for you!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	32. Viva La Vida: Coldplay

**Heeeeeeeeeey! Back from the cabin! Anyway, I am currently expierencing hurrincane Leslie, and the power is on again off again. So hopefully I can update again. Well, that is if the power doesn't go out again... Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

**Pairing : None. Lord of Evil/Hunson Abadeer**

**Song : Viva La Vida by Coldplay**

**Requested by : u r awesome**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Hunson walked through the lonely, abandoned streets of what was once, his own kingdom. Everyone had deserted him. His guards, his minions, his daughter...

They had all been stuck here until a stupid hero named Billy freed them all. They had all left in a hurry, Marceline had left all of her musical acciptement on a abandoned stage. Since nobody was around, he decided to check out his daughters instruments, seeing she would never let anyone touch them.

Hunson stumbled over some wires, and accidently clicked a button on a keyboard and music started playing. After he couldn't figure out how to turn it off, he grinned and started singing.

_"I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word _

_Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets that I used to own. _

_I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_Listen as the crowd would sing, _

_"Now the old king is dead long live the king!" _

_One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me _

_And I discovered that my castle stood, _

_Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs a-singing, _

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, _

_My missionaries in a foreign field, _

_For some reason I can't explain, once you go, there was never, never an honest word, _

_And that was when I ruled the world. _

_It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in, _

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums, _

_People couldn't believe what I'd become _

_Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate, _

_Just a puppet on a lonely string, _

_Oh who would ever want to be king? _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs a-singing, _

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, _

_My missionaries in a foreign field, _

_For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name, never an honest word, _

_And that was when I ruled the world. _

_... _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs a-singing, _

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, _

_My missionaries in a foreign field, _

_For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name, never an honest word, _

_And that was when I ruled the world." _

The batteries in the keyboard must've died, because the music stopped. Hunson chuckled to himself, and walked off stage.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, but the power could die at any time so I kinda wanted it to go straight to the point. Oh, and one more thing, I've noticed a few of you telling me and asking if I could make a few song-fics a full story and junk, but I hope you guys know me well enough to know I would love to, but I can hardly keep up with updating Wattpad and Fanfiction. When I get a few of my stories done, I will think about making a few of these songfics. Until then, see ya later and I hope I'll get some new reviews to read! :-)**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	33. Without You: Ross Lynch

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So I wrote this chapter right before school starts, (because I woke up at 6:13 AM), and I do not think I'll have time to spell check it. So when I get home from school in six hours (kill me) I'll spell check it. But until then, I hope you like it! :-D**

* * *

**Pairing : Finn and Jake, Friendship**

**Song : Without You by Ross Lynch**

**Requested by : I don't know, I couldn't find the request in the review list**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn and Jake were at Marceline's house having a jam session. They had just finished singing one of her new songs, when Marcie started losing her voice.

"How 'bout you guys sing random junk until my voice comes back?" she asked. Finn and Jake smiled and did a fist bump.

"Music Marcie!" Finn said all happy like.

"Finn, please never try to act cool again. It doesn't suit you." Marceline said. She clicked a button and music started playing.

"_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder_

_'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my boy, you're my guard, you're the perfect cord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard"_ Finn started singing.

_"We're headed for the top,_

_We got it on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "hey"_

_And we'll keep rocking..._

_OH!"_ Jake sang.

_"There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing a solo_

_With you is like whoa_

_Yeah, and I know..." _Finn and Jake sang.

_"I... I'm this dream_

_'Cause I've got you with me!_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you!"_ Finn sang. They both smiled, and gave each other a high five.

"That honestly might be the cheesiest song I've ever heard sung by two guys." Marceline said. Finn and Jake looked at each other and grinned.

"You know Marcie... I know what will help your voice." Finn said, prancing around to Marceline's left. Jake did the same, and went to her right.

Finn attacked Marceline and slung her over his shoulder, all the while laughing. Marceline was laughing too, but she tried to get off Finn's shoulder.

"Ew Finn! I don't wanna look at your ass!" Marceline said.

"Well you should, it's a very nice ass." Finn said. Marceline rolled her eyes and laughed along with Jake and Finn.

Finn threw Marceline in the lake by her house and looked at Jake.

"Brothers for ever?" Finn asked.

"Bro's for life." Jake said. Finn smiled and him and Jake jumped in the water to a very pissed Marceline.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the cheesy ending, but I guess you know by now, I love being dorky and cheesy! :-D Anyway, I gotta go to school now so I hope when I get home to spell check it I'll also have some new reviews to read! BFD, out!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	34. Forgotten - Avril Lavigne

**Hi guys! Just to say, I noticed a lot of people who review without accounts have been thinking that I don't receive their requests and reviews, but I gotta remind you, I don't let anonymous reviews been shown on my site, but I still get them through email. So don't worry, I still get them. So anyway, sorry I've been so spacy updating, I just had a big test, I have a french project due to present tomorrow, I've got bucket loads of homework, and it's so close to Halloween, I've been working on my costume so much I forgot to update. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pairing : Finnceline (Sorry, a lot of people are requesting Finnceline's)**

**Song : Forgotten - Avril Lavigne**

**Requested by : Anonymous (If it wasn't requested by a Anonymous, I couldn't find your review anywhere)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I guess you can just say, it all started when he called me Bonniebelle. Then, he said he bought me my favorite candies, and they were Prissy's favorite. Not mine.

And it all ended, when he threw me a birthday party last week, on Bonnie's birthday, and decorated everything with unicorns and pink junk I hate. He wasn't even close to my birthday.

Bonnie is born on the 11th of July. I'm born on the 25th of December. So that is when I ended my relationship with Finn.

I hated to admit it, but even Bonnie agreed with me. She was lesbian, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it except Finn. Anyway, she finds it weird that Finn has been screwing us up so much.

So now, you're basically caught up.

Schwabble barked in the corner, and I let him out. I blew the dust off the piano I only use for jam session's with Finn. So that meant it was perfect.

I started playing some music I had scribbled down on some paper.

"_Ah ah, oh oh_

_Ah ah, oh oh_

_Ah ah, oh oh_

_Ah ah, oh oh_

_I'm giving up on everything because you messed me up_

_Don;t know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listen that's just too bad because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong _

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I realize I started pressing the piano keys more forcefully, giving a new beat to the song. I switched over to my bass guitar.

_Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ah ah, oh oh_

_Ah ah, oh oh_

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now _

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away _

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away_

_Run away_

_I told you what I wanted_

_I told you what I wanted_

_What I wanted but I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten never again_

_Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?_

_Do you get it now?_

_I got it_

_Yeah yeah yeah (I got it)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (I got it)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (I got it)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (I got it)_

_Yeah yeah yeah"_

It felt good, I guess. I never just wanted to start singing for no good reason, but it felt good to just let my feelings out. Screw Finn, he'll be dead before I know it, and music will never be dead to me.

Who am I kidding? I NEED FINN!

* * *

**So how was that? Review or request, doesn't matter! I'll update again this weekend! (Sorry, that's the next free time I have). So yeah, review or request please! PLEASE!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	35. You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

**Heyyy! I know, I know. I've been using events in my life to explain why I haven't been updating, but here is the truth. Before, I never let events come in the way of me updating. But that was before Wattpad. I like Wattpad because you have a cast list, videos, pictures... I've been working on Wattpad a lot and kinda forgetting about Fanfiction. So, to fix that, I'm adding this story to Wattpad. It might not help, but because I'm so occupied with Wattpad, adding it to Wattpad might help me update more often. Until then, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Pairing : I Actually Don't Really Know. I'm Gonna Make It No Couples, but here is the review asking for it**_**. 'please make marceline sing you belong with me by taylor swift it would be about her finn and bubblegum and since it marceline it would be more rock than country' **_**I seriously don't know what couple this person asked for. Sorry!**

**Song : You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**

**Requested by : Anonymous**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except Avril, Taylor, Katie and Sammie.**

* * *

Finn came back to his high school dorm and groaned. He fell face first into his pillow and yelled as loud as he could. The pillows were magically charmed to be super comfy, but that also means if you screamed into them no sound came out.

Jake lived in the dorm next to him, with his roomate. Finn had chosen to have no roomate, and because he is human he got a amazing huge room.

The boys and girls lived in seperate dorms. The high school was spread out so there was a huge fence around the outside, and the main school part took up one side of the giant school grounds. Then, a few stone pathways lead around the school, and there was beautiful fountains in the middle. Then, on the right side of the left school grounds, was the boys dorms, and on the left was the girls.

Finn sat up. He looked over through the giant glass windows, straight into the girls dorm. The girl who owned the room next to Finn was Marceline. They let her have the biggest, most beautiful room because she scared the head teacher so much they just let her have it.

Marceline had her long hair tied back into a ponytail, was wearing a white shirt she made with her friends. They all had one. It had ART, MUSIC, LIFE already written down the middle in black ink, that is how they bought it. Then her friends customized it with a bunch of different colored markers, writting their names and favorite things all over it. They all had it. She was also wearing checkers pajama pants.

Finn watched as Marcie read, glanced up, and she put her book down. She grabbed a sharpie and a plain notebook.

_You ok? _she wrote down in big letters on her notebook.

That is how Finn and Marceline liked communicating within dorms. Cell phones were banned from the high school, and their windows didn't open.

So they always wrote notes down and showed them to each other to talk. Finn chuckled and grabbed his notebook and black sharpie. (Marceline used a red sharpie, Finn used a black one)

_TiRED of DRAMA_, Finn wrote back. (He wasn't good at capitals)

_Sorry :(_ Marcie wrote.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Marceline waved her fingers, and got up and pulled her curtains closed. Finn looked at the curtains for a while, them got up and closed his.

He stared at the ceiling. His girlfriend was giving him a hard time, he was failing a lot of his classes, Jake was getting distanced from him because Finn was failing classes, and a stupid dance was coming and Marceline's 'little notes' always cheered him up, because sometimes they'd talk so much one of them would have to find another notebook.

After about twenty minutes, Marceline opened her curtains again. She had blasted her music up (despite the rule about no loud music after 9), and started dancing and lip singing around her room.

She let herself stop floating, and she jumped around. She hopped up on her bed and started playing air guitar. Marceline was really cool, but she was also REALLY dorky. She loved dressing like a punk nerd, and Finn was the only one she ever talked too outside her friends.

Marceline sang into a hair brush, and smiled like she was waving to a crowd. She always wanted to perform live, but Marceline had a small problem called, she had stage fright. She cold only perform infront of Jake, Finn, Bonnibel, Avril, Taylor, Katie and Sammie. (her friends)

Finn heard the slight beating of drums, and he peaked out through the curtains. He expected to see Marceline's gray curtains (they used to be red) but he saw the curtains were open. He laughed when he saw Marceline grasping at her dorky-ness and dancing around her room.

The song ended with a loud drum beat, and when it did Marceline threw her arms out, and fell on her bed laughing. Finn chuckled and closed the curtains. Marceline always managed to make him feel better.

_.oOThe Next DayOo._

Marceline sat down on a bench and started reading. She ajusted her fake glasses that she always wore, and squinted at the fine print at the end of the book. She always tested herself to see if there really was a limit to how small she could read.

Finn walked cooly towards her and sat down next to her.

"Sup Marcie?" he asked in his coolest tone.

"Don't try to act cool Finnegan. Just finished the book for Dead Language Class. I can't believe they consider French a dead language." Marceline said.

"You are only doing well in that class because you were around when people spoke French." Finn said, laughing.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to someone who is tutoring you!" Marceline said, smiling and pointing her finger at him.

They laughed. Some of Marceline's hair fell down into her face, and before she could blow it out of the way, Finn brushed his hand up and tucked it behind her ear.

"T-Thanks." Marceline said awkwardly.

The stayed there in awkward silence until they heard someone shouting Finn's name. They both looked up, and saw Princess Bubblegum waving. She had her bubblegum hair smooshed back into a ponytail, and was wearing a dark purple skirt, pink flats, a white tang top and a purple crop top over it. She had a purse dangeling from her wrist.

"Come'on baby! You said we were going to watch movies at my dorm tonight!" she said.

Finn reluctantly got up. Princess Bubblegum never picked movies he liked. He liked horror movies, like the ones Marcie watched. Princess Bubblegum liked sappy, girly movies. Like, princess movies really. But Finn didn't care. He loved Princess too much to break up with her on something stupid like movies.

They hugged eachother, and Princess looked at her and glared.

"Hey Marceline, are you gonna come to Finn's football game tomorrow? I'm cheering in that cute outfit Finn loves." Bubblegum said. Marceline paused to think through her answer.

"I'm coming. Remember? I always watch football games." Marceline said.

"Oh wait, aren't you also in the band?" Princess asked.

"Yes, but the correct sentence was I used to be in the band." Marceline said. She played drums. But she quit like, a year ago. Some things are a little too dorky.

Finn and Princess left, holding hands. Marceline picked up her book and floated to her dorm. Princess owned the dorm next to hers, so she'll be hearing the movie all night.

The following day, Marceline rushed through her classes. At the first shine of sunset, the football game started.

"Wooo! Go Finn!" Princess cheered.

Marceline sat awkwardly in the stands. Everyone from school was there, but she didn't really feel like she was supposed to. She lied, she only ever went to football games to play in the band.

She watched Finn score the touchdown, and she sighed and left when she watched Finn run over to Princess and hug her. This happened every game.

* * *

She went home after school, and changed into her t-shirt with the periodic table, and jeans. She looked up, and saw Finn getting ready for the dance. Wearing a suit, that made him look pretty handsome.

He held up a notebook.

_YOU GOING TONIGHT?_ he asked. He looked down awkwardly.

_no, studying_ she said.

_WISH YOU WERE!_ he said. Marceline chuckled.

Finn grabbed his jacket and stuck his hand in his pocket. Marceline looked at the floor, then she looked down between the two buildings and saw all these girls wearing long, dresses that made them look like royalty. Well, a lot of them were.

She moved some of the papers, and looked at the song lyrics she had written a few days ago. She had a decision to make, and she imediately made up her mind.

**( untitled_85/set?id=64325468)**

Marceline's friend Taylor was being the DJ to the dance, so she ran up on the platform next to her.

"Hey Marcie! You made it!" Taylor excalimed. Marceline smiled.

"Yeah. Can you play this?" Marcie said, giving her a CD marked 'Finished Track' in red sharpie.

"Sure. You're next. Good luck dude. Finn's quite oblivious." Taylor said. Marceline gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you're singing your demo about Finn, Avril knows it's about Finn, Katie knows it's about Finn, Sammie knows it's about Finn... For glob sakes I'm pretty sure Finn knows it's about Finn!" Taylor said.

"Screw you." Marceline muttered, hopping up the steps to the stage.

"Okay everyone, this is a demo that's gonna be performed by my best friend, Marceline! It's dedicated to someone special." Taylor annouced. She winked at Marceline, only to get Marceline glaring back.

The music started, and Marceline closed her eyes. She stepped up to the mic, and took a breath. She could do this.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Marceline thought of that night that Finn came back to his dorm and she had asked if he was okay, and he replied he was sick of the drama. She smiled at the memory.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

Marceline remembered when she turned the music up on full blast and danced around her room like an idiot. Her small smile turned into a small chuckle, and a big smile.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're lookng for has been here the whole time_

Marceline's mind shot back to the football game just yesterday, feeling like the odd one out. Marceline finally built up the courrage and opened her eyes.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

She remembered when she had spent an hour an a half looking for a notebook while talking to Finn, and he laughed when she realized there was an empty notebook sitting right next to her.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Her mind looked back at that time during summer break that Finn, Jake, Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Beemo and herself all went out to a picnic. Those were easy times... Before Finn and Bonnibel started going out.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

She looked down at the crowd, and saw Finn was watching her with a mix of a grin and a frown. It's like he didn't know how to react. Princess was watching her with daggers. She kept shooting glares up on the stage at Marceline. She smiled.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby..._

_... You Belong with me, you belong with me_

_OH I rememeber you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and yout tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me..._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby..._

_... You Belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

_Have you ever thought just maybe..._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..."_

Marceline finished and everyone clapped. Avril, Katie, Taylor and Sammie hugged her.

"You did it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You were amazing!" Sammie said.

"I think you deserve an answer now though." Avril said, motioning Marceline to go over to Finn.

Marceline sighed and went over to Finn. Finn looked at her. Marceline felt her cheeks burning.

"Do you have an answer?" Marceline asked.

"Well..." Finn said. He streched out his answer a little too long.

"If you have to think about it that long I think that's all the answer I need." Marceline said.

She rushed through the crowds and flew to her dorm. She got back and wiped off all her makeup, and changed into her favorite t-shirt and pajama pants. She sat on the couch and forgot to close the blinds.

She glanced over at the window in the middle of reading a book, and she saw a note tapped to the window.

_You're right. I BELONG WITH YOU! 3_

She put her hand over her mouth as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door, and there was Finn, standing there, holding up 50 red roses.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Marceline said, hugging him.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

"Do you have an answer?" Marceline asked.

"Well..." Finn said. He streched out his answer a little too long.

"If you have to think about it that long I think that's all the answer I need." Marceline said.

She rushed trough the crowds and flew to her dorm. She got back and wiped off all her makeup, and changed into her favorite t-shirt and pajama pants. She sat on the couch and forgot to close the blinds.

She glanced over at the window in the middle of reading a book, and she saw Finn reading. He glanced up, and he grabbed his notebook. Marceline watched as he scribbled something down.

_SORRY. I LOVE BUBBLEGUM. FRIENDS? O.O_ he wrote. She chuckled.

Maybe she didn't need to date Finn. She had something good going on with him now anyway. She grabbed her notebook and sharpie.

_OF COURSE. IF YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND WHO WOULD I WRITE NOTES TO?_ she wrote. He smiled.

* * *

**So, because I didn't really understand the review, I just made it so Finn ended up with both girls. Then, you can pick whichever you like more. If you're a fan on Finn and Bubblegum, then you will like the first story. If you're a Fubblegum fan, then the alternate ending is for you. I'll try to update more. Promise.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	36. Last Chapter

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I've been going through a lot and I just can't handle updating two story websites now. It's just to difficult. So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry to those of you who I couldn't do you're songs, but the song list just kept getting longer and longer, and I knew I'd been having to keep updating for a long time, and I just can't do this anymore. I'm giving up. So again, I'm sorry to those of you that I couldn't get to you're songs, but hey, maybe some other non-depressed author can do them. Yes, while I was away from here I was diagnosed with depression, social anxiety, and an eating disorder. It's been hard. But I'm going to post one more chapter for all the stories I have left, and then they're over, ok? I hope this chapter can make up for all the songs I didn't get to do.**

* * *

**Pairing : None. This is a special chapter. **

**Song : A Trophy Father's Trophy Song by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Requested by : Me**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

Marshall angrily punched the gray stones that grew up into the cave he has lived in for a good part of his life.

_He did it again, _he thought, _he got my hopes up to high and smashed them. Again. _

"ARRRGUUHHHHH!" Marshall yelled, attacking a solid stone with his axe bass.

The bass sliced through the rocks like bread, and Marshall hacked it to rubble. He was panting, but he still wasn't done. He was still angry.

Marshall walked out of his cave, pulling his hood up and putting his blackout sunglasses on. There were clouds in the sky, so the sun wasn't a big deal.

He found a tree, and hacked that to pieces too. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. He felt so weak. He felt like a human.

To humans it's never enough, nothing is, they always want more, and better, and bigger, and they're never satisfied with what they have because humans are so greedy and they are incapable of appreciating what they have because, fuck, there can always be more.

_You used to be human Marshall, _he told himself.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

He wasn't like this. He was the vampire king. He wasn't supposed to care about humans. He wasn't supposed to _feel_ like humans. He wasn't a human. Not anymore.

Then he thought of Fionna. She was married, and the young pudgy thirteen year old Marshall once knew had sprouted up and gotten hitched to a guy named Finn.

He'd lost all feelings for Fionna. He had started calling her Fionna instead of Fi. She had met Finn and it was like she never wanted to see Marshall again. That made him angrier.

"Everyone leaves. Everyone just fucking leaves and goes on to die. What's the point anyway? They'll die eventually, so will the person you love, so will your kids, and so will... your... parents..." Marshall trailed off after muttering to himself.

He shook his head, pushing his long black hair from his green eyes. His hair had gotten longer over the years, now going a slight bit past his shoulders. He never bothered to cut it.

Before he knew it he had wandered home.

He had a habit that he would get angery and try to go for a walk, but he'd always wander home. That's been happening since he almost ran into Cake. He didn't need her 'mother kitty knows best' shit. He didn't need her.

He didn't need anyone. He was a vampire.

He slammed his front door shut, dropping the guitar into it's case. Shwabble meowed in the corner, and Marshall grumbled.

He pushed the kitchen pet door open, and the little zombie cat purred, walking outside.

Once the cat was out, Marshall floated down to the coach, and took a breath.

Everything was silent. It was deafening. Marshall groaned. He always used to need something to distract himself. A conversation held his attention enough, and then his thoughts were pushed away into a dark corner of his mind.

Not anymore.

Everyone had left him. He had nobody he could talk to. But it's not like this was the first time that had happened.

Marshall started strumming notes on his guitar, just to stop the silence. Then he started turning those notes into a song. He sang whatever came to his mind.

"_Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
Its been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad, and you don't seem to care_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there.  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_Do you even miss us?  
Your bottle's your mistress  
I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause,  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?  
I will try to understand..._

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?  
Its been hell not having you  
Last thing I heard, you were fed up,  
You're skipping town.  
With no note telling where_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there.  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?  
I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause,  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?  
I don't understand this,  
Is this how it is?  
Why are you running away?  
Tell me please, tell me please,  
I need to know. _

_Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?"_

Marshall echoed. He had dropped his guitar, and started floating around the room with a microphone. He paused and dropped to the floor standing, looking down, his hair hanging in his eyes.

"_Spent seven years wishing  
that you'd drop the line  
But I carry the thought  
along with you in my mind_

_But is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Family!" _he screamed.

He made himself drop to his knees, keeping his head down. He never thought a song could take a lot out of him, but turns out he did.

"_Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause,  
I'm trying to deal with the pain.  
I don't understand this,  
Is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?  
I don't understand this,  
Is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?  
Tell me please, tell me please  
I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?"_

* * *

**This isn't a long chapter, and it isn't very good or anything, but it's special to me. It's special because this just feels like my favorite chapter. I think it's the most emotional chapter, in my mind, and I hope it is to you too. I think this is a good way to end this story. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and thanks for sticking with me this long. It means a lot. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
